La Asesina en el Submundo
by Cellyta G
Summary: Cuando el rey de los asesinos encarga a Candy White una misión especial que ayudará a acabar con la esclavitud en el reino, ella enseguida se pone manos a la obra para terminar con esta malvada practica. La misión resulta ser oscura y mortífera llevando a Candy desde las azoteas más altas de la ciudad hasta las más profundas cloacas.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 1.

Reinaba el silencio en la lúgubre entrada del palacio de los asesinos cuando Candy White entró sigilosa, con una carta entre los dedos. Nadie había acudido a recibirla a su llegada a los portalones de roble. Nadie salvo el ama de llaves, que le había cogido la capa empapada de lluvia y, al reparar en la mueca torva de Candy, se había guardado de decirle nada.

Enfrente de la entrada, al otro lado del gran vestíbulo, estaban las puertas que conducían al despacho de Arobynn Hamel, cerradas en aquel momento. Wesley, el hombre de confianza del rey de los asesinos, hacía guardia junto a las mismas con una expresión insondable en sus ojos oscuros. Aunque Wesley no era un asesino, Candy no dudaba ni por un instante de que el fornido sirviente sabía manejar con una perfección letal las espadas y las dagas que llevaba sujetas al cuerpo.

Candy sabía también que Arobynn tenía ojos en todas las puertas de la ciudad. Seguro que alguien lo había avisado de su llegada en cuanto la asesina había puesto los pies en Rifthold.

Las pringosas botas de Candy dejaron un rastro de barro tras de sí cuando avanzaron hacia las puertas del despacho. Hacia Wesley.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la noche en que Arobynn la había golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, en castigo por haberle impedido que firmara un acuerdo de tráfico de esclavos con el capitán Rolfe, señor de los piratas; tres meses desde que la había enviado al desierto Rojo para que aprendiera obediencia y disciplina, y para que se granjeara la aprobación del maestro mudo de los asesinos silenciosos.

La carta que llevaba en la mano demostraba que lo había conseguido. Probaba que Arobynn no había acabado con ella aquella desgraciada noche.

Y Candy estaba ansiosa por verle la cara cuando le entregara la misiva.

Por no hablar de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar el rey de los asesinos cuando le hablase de los tres cofres de oro que Candy se había traído del desierto Rojo y que ahora iban de camino a su habitación.

Sin muchos prolegómenos, Candy le explicaría que poseía medios para saldar la deuda y que abandonaba el castillo para mudarse a la vivienda que había comprado. Que a partir de aquel momento sería una mujer libre.

Candy alcanzó por fin el otro extremo del vestíbulo y Wesley se plantó ante las puertas del despacho.

El sirviente tendría la misma edad que ella, y las delgadas cicatrices que le surcaban la cara y las manos sugerían que su vida al servicio del rey de los asesinos no era un camino de rosas. Candy supuso que bajo los ropajes negros se ocultaban otras marcas, quizás aún más atroces que aquellas.

–Está ocupado –dijo Wesley. Se había llevado los brazos a los costados, por si tenía que coger las armas. Tal vez Candy fuera la protegida de Arobynn, pero Wesley siempre le había dejado muy claro que si en algún momento se convertía en una amenaza para su amo, no vacilaría en acabar con ella. A Candy no le hacía falta verlo en acción para saber que sería un adversario interesante. Seguramente por eso Wesley se entrenaba en privado… y mantenía en secreto su historia personal. Cuando menos supiera Candy de él, más ventaja le llevaría Wesley en caso se enfrentamiento. Una postura inteligente y seguramente halagadora.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Wesley –lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. El criado pareció molesto, pero no hizo ademán de detenerla cuando Candy pasó junto a él y abrió de par en par las puertas del despacho de Arobynn.

Sentado a su escritorio de madera labrada, el rey de los asesinos leía atentamente el fajo de papeles que tenía delante. Sin saludar siquiera, Candy se encaminó directamente hacia el escritorio y le tiró la carta a la superficie de madera pulida.

La asesina abrió la boca, incapaz de contenerse ni un minuto más. Arobynn, sin embargo, insinuando apenas una sonrisa, se limitó a levantar un dedo y devolvió la atención a los papeles. Wesley cerró las puertas y se quedó fuera.

Sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo, Arobynn cogió la carta del maestro mudo y la dejó sobre otro montón de papeles. Candy parpadeó. Una vez. Dos. Él no alzó los ojos. Prosiguió la lectura. El mensaje era muy claro: Candy tendría que esperar a que Arobynn hubiera terminado. Y hasta entonces, por más que ella gritara hasta desgañitarse, el rey de los asesinos no se daría por aludido.

De modo que Candy se sentó.

La lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas del despacho. Pasaron unos segundos, que se alargaron hasta convertirse en minutos. El discurso grandilocuente que Candy traía preparado se ahogó en el silencio.

Arobynn leyó otros tres documentos antes de coger la carta del maestro mudo.

Mientras el rey de los asesinos la leía, Candy solo tenía en mente la última vez que había ocupado aquella misma silla.

Miró la exquisita alfombra roja que se extendía a sus pies. Alguien se había esforzado mucho en borrar hasta el último rastro de sangre. ¿Qué cantidad de sangre derramada en la alfombra había pertenecido a Candy y cuánta a Anthony Brower, su rival y colega en la conspiración que había arruinado el negocio de Arobynn? Candy no sabía qué castigo había recibido Anthony aquella noche. Acababa de llegar, y no se había cruzado con él en el vestíbulo de entrada. Por otra parte, tampoco había visto a ninguno de los asesinos que vivían allí. Así que tal vez Anthony estuviese ocupado. Candy tenía la esperanza de que anduviese atareado, porque eso significaría que estaba vivo.

Arobynn la miró por fin. Dejó a un lado la carta del asesino mudo como si no fuera más que papel mojado. Candy se irguió y alzó la barbilla mientras los ojos color plata del rey de los asesinos escudriñaban cada palmo de su cuerpo. La mirada se demoró en la cicatriz fina y rosada que surcaba el cuello de Candy, a pocos centímetros de la mandíbula y la oreja.

–Bien –manifestó Arobynn por fin–. Pensaba que estarías más morena.

Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero prefirió limitar al mínimo la expresión de emociones.

–Llevan túnicas de la cabeza a los pies para protegerse del sol –explicó.

Había hablado en un tono más bajo, más inseguro de lo que le habría gustado. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que la dejara inconsciente. Dejaban mucho que desear.

–Ah –repuso él mientras daba vueltas al anillo que llevaba en el índice con sus dedos largos y elegantes.

Recordando todo aquello que se moría por decirle desde hacía meses y que tanto había ensayado en el viaje de vuelta a Rifthold, Candy tomó aire por la nariz. Unas cuantas frases y todo habría terminado.

Más de ocho años a su servicio concluirían con unas cuantas palabras y una montaña de oro.

Se dispuso a hablar, pero Arobynn se adelantó.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

Una vez más, las palabras de Candy murieron en sus labios.

Arobynn la miró fijamente y dejó de juguetear con el anillo.

–Si pudiera borrar aquella noche, Candy, lo haría.

Arobynn se inclinó sobre el borde de la mesa y cerró los puños. La última vez que Candy había visto aquellas manos, estaban empapadas de su propia sangre.

–Lo siento –repitió Arobynn.

El rey de los asesinos le llevaba veinte años a Candy, y aunque algunas vetas plateadas surcaban el cabello rojizo, su rostro no había perdido el aire de juventud. Tenía unos rasgos duros, elegantes, y unos ojos grises claros y deslumbrantes. Tal vez no fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero sin duda era uno de los más seductores.

–Cada día –prosiguió él–. Cada día desde que te fuiste acudo al templo de Kiva a implorar perdón.

En otras circunstancias, Candy habría bufado solo de imaginar al rey de los asesinos arrodillado ante la estatua del dios de la expiación, pero había hablado en un tono tan sincero… ¿Sería posible que realmente se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho?

–No debería haber permitido que mi mal genio sacara lo peor de mí. No debería haberte enviado tan lejos.

–¿Y entonces por qué no me mandasteis llamar?

El tono de reproche traicionó a Candy antes de que tuviera tiempo de medir sus palabras.

Arobynn entornó los ojos apenas, lo más parecido a un ceño que se permitía exhibir, supuso Candy.

–Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que los mensajeros habrían tardado en encontrarte, habrías estado de vuelta antes que ellos de todos modos.

Ella apretó las mandíbulas. Una excusa barata.

Arobynn advirtió la ira que asomaba a los ojos de Candy; también la incredulidad.

–Permíteme que te compense.

El rey de los asesinos se levantó de la butaca de piel y rodeó el escritorio. Sus largas piernas, junto con años y años de entrenamiento, otorgaban a sus movimientos una gracia natural, incluso al hacer un gesto tan banal como coger una caja del borde de la mesa. Dobló una pierna ante ella y colocó el rostro a la altura de Candy. La asesina había olvidado lo alto que era.

Arobynn le tendió el regalo. La propia caja era una obra de arte en sí misma, con incrustaciones de madre perla, pero Candy levantó la tapa impertérrita.

Un broche de oro y esmeraldas brilló a la luz grisácea del atardecer. Era una pieza única, obra de todo un maestro, y Candy supo al instante con qué vestidos y túnicas le combinaría mejor. Arobynn la había elegido porque conocía al dedillo su guardarropa, sus gustos, cuanto se refería a ella. De todas las personas del mundo, solo Arobynn sabía la verdad.

–Para ti –dijo el rey de los asesinos–. El primero de otros muchos.

Candy fue muy consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de Arobynn cuando él levantó la mano para acercarla a su rostro con delicadeza. La asesina permaneció muy quieta. Arobynn le acarició la sien con el dedo y luego recorrió la protuberancia de los pómulos.

–Lo siento –volvió a susurrar, y Candy alzó la vista hacia él.

Padre, hermano, amante… Arobynn nunca se había decantado por ninguno de aquellos roles. Desde luego, jamás había adoptado el papel de amante, aunque si Candy hubiera sido otra clase de chica y si Arobynn la hubiera criado de otro modo, quizás habrían cruzado la línea. Él la quería como a un miembro de su familia y sin embargo la colocaba en las situaciones más peligrosas. Se ocupaba de su alimentación y de su educación pero había destruido su inocencia el primer día que la había obligado a poner fin a una vida. Se lo había dado todo, pero también se lo había arrebatado todo. Candy se sentía tan incapaz de definir los sentimientos que le inspiraba el rey de los asesinos como de contar las estrellas del firmamento.

Candy apartó la cara y Arobynn se incorporó. Se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y sonrió con tristeza.

–Tengo otro regalo para ti, si lo quieres.

Tantos meses soñando con marcharse y saldar su deuda. ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente abrir la boca y decírselo?

–Benzo Doneval se dirige hacia Rifthold –empezó a decir Arobynn.

Candy torció la cabeza. Había oído hablar de Doneval; era un poderoso hombre de negocios de Melisande, un país situado al sudeste del reino y una de las conquistas más recientes de Adarlan.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con suavidad; con cautela.

Los ojos de Arobynn centellearon.

–Forma parte de la gran comitiva que acompaña a Leighfer Bardingale a la capital. Leighfer es una buena amiga de la antigua reina de Melisande, quien le ha pedido que interceda por ellos ante el rey de Adarlan.

Melisande, recordó Candy, era uno de los pocos reinos cuya familia real no había sido ejecutada.

Por su parte, habían renunciado a la corona y jurado lealtad al rey de Adarlan y a sus conquistadores.

Candy no sabía qué era peor, si perder la cabeza o someterse al rey de Adarlan.

–Por lo que parece –prosiguió Arobynn– la comitiva pretende mostrarle al rey todo lo que Melisande puede ofrecer –cultura, bienes, riqueza– para convencerlo de que les conceda permiso y recursos para construir una carretera. Puesto que la antigua reina de Melisande es ahora poco más que un testaferro, reconozco que su ambición me conmueve tanto como me escandaliza su descaro.

Candy se mordió el labio mientras visualizaba un mapa del continente.

–¿Una carretera que conecte Melisande con Fenharrow y Adarlan?

Durante años, la ubicación de Melisande había dificultado el tráfico comercial del reino. Rodeado de montañas infranqueables y de los bosques de Oakland, el comercio de Melisande dependía exclusivamente de los puertos. Una carretera cambiaría aquella situación. Con una carretera, Melisande sería un país rico… e influyente.

Arobynn asintió.

–La caravana se quedará una semana y tienen planeado organizar fiestas y mercados; incluida una celebración de tres días para conmemorar la Luna de la Cosecha. Quizás si los ciudadanos de Rifthold se enamoran de sus dioses, el rey se tome en serio sus peticiones.

–¿Y qué relación tiene Doneval con la carretera?

Arobynn se encogió de hombros.

–Pretende firmar acuerdos comerciales con Rifthold. Y seguramente humillar a su antigua esposa, Leighfer. Y rematar el asunto que indujo a Leighfer a separarse de él.

Candy enarcó las cejas. Un regalo, había dicho Arobynn.

–Doneval viaja con documentos confidenciales –el rey de los asesinos lo dijo en voz tan baja que el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales casi ahogó sus palabras–. No solo tendrás que liquidarlo sino también recuperar los documentos.

–¿Qué clase de documentos?

Los ojos plateados de Arobynn brillaron.

–Doneval quiere organizar un negocio de tráfico de esclavos con sede en Rifthold. De ese modo, si el proyecto de la carretera prosperara, sería el primero en sacar partido a la importación y exportación de esclavos. Los documentos, al parecer, contienen pruebas de que ciertos súbditos de Melisande instalados en Ardalan se oponen al comercio de esclavos. Considerando las molestias que se ha tomado el rey de Ardalan para castigar a aquellos que se oponen a sus políticas… Bueno, sin duda el rey siente un gran interés en conocer los nombres de aquellos que se oponen a la venta de personas, sobre todo porque, por lo que parece, están tomando medidas para liberar a esclavos que le pertenecen. Doneval y su socio de Rifthold planean chantajear a las personas que aparecen en la lista para obligarlas a cambiar de opinión; para convencerlas de que abandonen la resistencia e inviertan en el tráfico de esclavos en Melisande. Leighfer cree que, si los rebeldes se niegan, su antiguo marido se asegurará de que la lista vaya a parar a manos del rey.

Candy tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Arobynn le proponía el trabajo como una ofrenda de paz? ¿Pretendía demostrarle que había cambiado de idea respecto al tráfico de esclavos y que la había perdonado por lo sucedido en la bahía de la Calavera?

Sin embargo, volver a implicarse en aquel tipo de asuntos…

–¿Y qué saca Bardingale de ello? –preguntó con cautela–. ¿Por qué nos contrata para matarlo?

–Porque Leighfer no cree en la esclavitud y quiere proteger a los rebeldes; individuos que se disponen a dar los pasos necesarios para amortiguar el impacto de la esclavitud en Melisande. E incluso ayudar a unos cuantos esclavos a escapar.

Arobynn hablaba como si conociera bien a Bardingale, como si los uniera algo más aparte de los negocios.

–¿Y el socio de Doneval en Rifthold? ¿Quién es?

Candy quería sopesar los pros y los contras antes de aceptar la misión. Tenía que meditar la cuestión a fondo.

–Leighfer no lo sabe. Sus fuentes no han podido descifrar el nombre en la correspondencia que Doneval mantiene con su socio. Se comunican en clave. Solo ha podido averiguar que Doneval intercambiará los documentos con su nuevo asociado dentro de seis días en la casa que ha alquilado en Rifthold. El intercambio se producirá en algún momento a lo largo de la jornada. No está segura de qué documentos aportará el otro, pero apostaría algo a que se trata de una lista de personalidades de Adarlan contrarias a la esclavitud. Leighfer dice que seguramente el intercambio tendrá lugar en alguna estancia privada de la casa… En algún despacho del primer piso. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para estar segura.

Candy empezaba a entrever adónde quería ir a parar Arobynn. Le estaba sirviendo a Doneval en bandeja de plata. Bastaría con averiguar a qué hora se celebraría la reunión, descubrir qué protección rodeaba al hombre y discurrir la manera de sortear las defensas.

–¿De modo que no solo tengo que acabar con Doneval sino también esperar a que se haya efectuado el intercambio para hacerme también con la documentación que aporte su socio? –Arobynn insinuó apenas una sonrisa–. ¿Y qué me dices del otro? ¿Tengo que liquidarlo también?

Sin perder la sonrisa, el rey de los asesinos apretó los labios.

–Puesto que no sabemos con quién está haciendo negocios Doneval, no se te contrata para eliminarlo. Ahora bien, todo hace pensar que Leighfer y sus aliados lo quieren muerto también. Tal vez obtengas una recompensa si acabas con él.

Candy se quedó mirando el broche de esmeraldas que seguía en su regazo.

–¿Y me pagarán bien?

–Extraordinariamente bien –la voz de Arobynn delataba su expresión afable, pero Candy siguió mirando las piedras verdes–. Y no te pediré nada. Será todo tuyo.

Al oír aquello, Candy levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Los ojos de Arobynn brillaban trémulos con una expresión de súplica. Era posible que lamentase realmente lo que había hecho. Tal vez hubiese aceptado la misión por ella; para demostrarle, a su manera, que comprendía los motivos que la habían llevado a liberar a los esclavos de la bahía de la Calavera.

–Supongo que Doneval estará protegido.

–Está muy protegido –asintió Arobynn a la vez que cogía una carta del escritorio–. Esperará a que hayan terminado las celebraciones para hacer el trato. De ese modo, podrá marcharse al día siguiente.

Candy miró hacia el techo, como si, a través de las vigas, pudiera ver su habitación y los cofres de oro que allí guardaba. No necesitaba el dinero. Por otra parte, si saldaba la deuda con Arobynn, sus ahorros se reducirían considerablemente. Además, el alcance de aquella misión no se limitaba al asesinato; serviría también para ayudar a otras personas. ¿Cuántas vidas se perderían si no eliminaba a Doneval y a su aliado, si no recuperaba aquellos documentos tan delicados?

Arobynn volvió a acercarse a ella. Candy se levantó de la silla. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara.

–Te he echado de menos –dijo.

El rey de los asesinos abrió los brazos, pero no hizo ningún otro ademán de abrazarla. Ella se lo quedó mirando. El maestro mudo le había explicado que cada persona afronta el dolor a su manera; algunos deciden ahogarlo, otros aprenden a amarlo, pero algunas personas dejan que se convierta en rabia. Y si bien Candy no se arrepentía de haber liberado a los doscientos esclavos de la bahía de la Calavera, comprendía que Arobynn lo hubiera interpretado como una traición. Tal vez molerla a palos hubiera sido su forma de afrontar el dolor de saberse traicionado.

Y aunque no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, Arobynn era cuanto Candy tenía. La historia que ambos compartían, oscura, retorcida y plagada de secretos, estaba forjada de algo más que de oro. Si lo abandonaba, si pagaba sus deudas en aquel mismo instante y no volvía a verlo nunca…

Candy dio un paso atrás y Arobynn bajó los brazos con ademán tranquilo, sin demostrar incomodidad alguna por el rechazo de su protegida.

–Consideraré la idea de liquidar a Doneval.

Decía la verdad. Candy siempre se tomaba un tiempo para meditar si aceptaba o no una misión.

Arobynn la animaba a hacerlo.

–Lo siento –volvió a disculparse él.

Candy se limitó a mirarlo muy fijamente antes de marcharse.

El cansancio la alcanzó en el instante en que apoyó el pie en los peldaños de mármol de la amplia escalinata del castillo. El viaje había durado un mes, justo después de otros treinta días de duro entrenamiento y terribles pruebas. Cada vez que atisbaba la cicatriz que le recorría el cuello, cada vez que la tocaba o la ropa la rozaba y recordaba su procedencia, la recorría un escalofrío. Había llegado a considerar a Patty una buena amiga; una compañera de por vida, casi una hermana. Sin embargo, Patty se había dejado llevar por el deseo de venganza. A pesar de todo, estuviera donde estuviese la joven, Candy tenía la esperanza de que por fin hubiera resuelto aquello que tanto la obsesionaba…

Se cruzó con un criado, que agachó la cabeza y apartó los ojos al verla. Todos los trabajadores del castillo conocían su identidad y la mantenían en secreto so pena de muerte. Tanta precaución no tenía ya mucho sentido, puesto que la totalidad de los asesinos silenciosos, del primero al último, era capaz de identificarla.

Candy respiró entrecortadamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Por la mañana, antes de entrar en la ciudad, había pasado por una taberna de las afueras de Rifthold para bañarse, lavar la ropa y aplicarse algunos cosméticos. No quería llegar al castillo tan mugrienta como una rata de cloaca. Sin embargo, aún se sentía sucia.

Pasó ante una de las salitas del primer piso y enarcó las cejas al oír música de piano y risas en el interior. Si Arobynn tenía compañía, ¿por qué la había recibido en el despacho? ¿Y por qué parecía tan ocupado?

A Candy le rechinaron los dientes. De modo que todo aquello de hacerla esperar hasta terminar el trabajo había sido pura pantomima…

Apretó los puños y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irrumpir en el despacho y mandar a Arobynn a freír espárragos cuando se topó con alguien en el lujoso descansillo.

Candy se quedó petrificada al ver a Anthony Brower.

Anthony abrió unos ojos como platos y se puso tenso. Como si le costara un esfuerzo, cerró la puerta que conducía a los servicios y caminó junto a las cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían los altos ventanales, luego junto al artesonado de la pared, en dirección a Candy, cada vez más cerca. Ella seguía inmóvil, escudriñando hasta el último palmo de su piel, cuando Anthony se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.

No le faltaba ninguna extremidad y tampoco parecía demasiado atormentado. El cabello, de color castaño, le había crecido un poco, pero le sentaba bien. Y estaba moreno, de un maravilloso tono bronce, como si se hubiera pasado el verano disfrutando del sol. ¿Acaso Arobynn no lo había castigado?

–Has vuelto –dijo Anthony como si estuviera contemplando una aparición.

Candy levantó la barbilla y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–Salta a la vista.

Él torció la cabeza a un lado, muy levemente.

–¿Qué tal por el desierto?

Anthony no tenía ni un rasguño. Tampoco ella conservaba ningún rastro de las heridas, pero…

–Mucho calor –contestó Candy.

El chico ahogó una risilla forzada.

Candy no estaba enfadada con él por tener buen aspecto. Al contrario, estaba tan aliviada que habría podido vomitar allí mismo. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera imaginado que al volver a verlo se iba a sentir tan… rara. Además, después de lo sucedido con Patty, ¿podía afirmar con absoluta sinceridad que se fiaba de él?

En el salón, a pocas puertas de donde estaban, una mujer lanzó un gritito divertido. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy tuviera tantas preguntas y tan poco que decir?

Los ojos de Anthony se posaron en el cuello de Candy. Arrugó el entrecejo, apenas un instante, al descubrir allí una cicatriz reciente.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Alguien sostuvo una hoja contra mi cuello.

La mirada de Anthony se ensombreció, pero a Candy no le apetecía contarle aquella historia larga y desdichada. No quería hablar de Patty, y desde luego no tenía ganas de comentar los terribles momentos que habían vivido a su regreso de la bahía de la Calavera.

–¿Te han tratado mal? –preguntó Anthony en tono muy quedo. Se acercó un paso más.

Candy tardó un momento en comprender que la imaginación de Anthony se había disparado en cuanto le había dicho que alguien había estado a punto de degollarla.

–No, no –se apresuró a responder–. La cosa no fue así.

–¿Y cómo fue?

Anthony la miraba atentamente. Escudriñaba la marca casi invisible que surcaba la mejilla de Candy –otro regalo de Patty–, sus manos, todo. Había tensión en el cuerpo fibroso y musculado del asesino.

Estaba conteniendo el aliento.

–A ti qué te importa –replicó ella.

–Cuéntame qué pasó –dijo Anthony entre dientes.

Candy le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas tontas que a él tanto lo desquiciaban. Las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos desde el viaje a la bahía de la Calavera, pero después de años y años tratándolo con desprecio, a Candy le costaba acostumbrarse a aquella relación de respeto y camaradería mutuos que acababan de entablar.

–¿Por qué tendría que contarte nada?

–Porque –susurró él dando un paso hacia delante– la última vez que te vi, Candy, estabas inconsciente en la alfombra de Arobynn, tan ensangrentada que no podía ni verte la maldita cara.

Candy lo tenía tan cerca que habría podido tocarlo. La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales, lejano recordatorio de que había un mundo ahí fuera.

–Cuéntamelo –insistió él.

«Te mataré», había gritado Anthony cuando Arobynn, el rey de los asesinos, la había golpeado. Lo había chillado con toda su rabia. Aquellos horribles minutos no habían quebrado el vínculo que había empezado a crearse a lo largo del viaje sino todo lo contrario. Anthony había cambiado de bando, había decidido apoyarla a ella, luchar por ella. Como mínimo, aquel gesto lo diferenciaba de Patty. El asesino podría haberla herido o traicionado cientos de veces, pero jamás había aprovechado la ocasión.

Una sonrisa jugueteó en la comisura de los labios de Candy. Lo había echado de menos. Al ver el gesto de su amiga, Anthony sonrió confundido. Ella tragó saliva y notó cómo las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca –_te he echado de menos_–_, _pero de repente se abrió la puerta de la salita.

–¡Anthony! –protestó entre risas una morena de ojos verdes–. Ahí estás…

La chica vio a Candy, que dejó de sonreír al reconocerla.

Una sonrisilla felina se extendió por los deslumbrantes rasgos de la morena, que avanzó sigilosa hacia ellos. Candy se fijó en los movimientos de sus caderas, en el ángulo elegante de su mano, en el exquisito vestido, tan escotado que dejaba a la vista buena parte de su generoso busto.

–Candy –ronroneó, y Anthony las miró a ambas con cautela cuando la joven se plantó a su lado.

Demasiado cerca como para que la proximidad fuera casual.

–Lysandra –la saludó Candy a su vez.

Conocía a Lysandra desde que ambas tenían diez años, y en los siete transcurridos la asesina jamás había coincidido con ella sin sentir ganas de lanzarle un ladrillo a la cara. O de tirarla por la ventana. O de ensayar con ella alguna de las muchas atrocidades que Arobynn le había enseñado.

Tampoco el hecho de que Arobynn hubiera gastado una pequeña fortuna en convertir a aquella huérfana sin hogar en una de las cortesanas más solicitadas de la historia de Rifthold contribuía a aumentar sus simpatías. Arobynn era un buen amigo de la señora de Lysandra, y llevaba años ejerciendo de benefactor de la chica. Lysandra y su señora eran las únicas cortesanas que sabían que la supuesta sobrina de Arobynn era en realidad su protegida. Candy no había podido averiguar por qué el rey de los asesinos les había contado la verdad, pero cada vez que expresaba el miedo a que Lysandra revelara su verdadera identidad, Arobynn le aseguraba que jamás lo haría. Candy no se lo acababa de creer, aunque quizás las amenazas de Arobynn bastaran para mantener cerrada la bocaza de Lysandra.

–Pensaba que te habían mandado al desierto –dijo Lysandra mientras examinaba a Candy de arriba abajo. Gracias al Wyrd que se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa de camino hacia allí, pensó Candy–. ¿Será posible que el verano ya se haya terminado? Aunque supongo que cuando te estás divirtiendo tanto…

Una tranquilidad perversa y letal inundó las venas de Candy. En cierta ocasión había abofeteado a Lysandra. Ambas tenían trece años y la joven cortesana le había quitado un abanico de encaje de las manos. Se habían peleado con tanta violencia que habían caído rodando por las escaleras. Candy había pasado la noche en las mazmorras como castigo por los verdugones que Lysandra tenía en la cara.

Candy la había azotado con el mismo abanico.

¿Y qué si Lysandra y Anthony parecían íntimos? Él siempre trataba a las cortesanas con amabilidad y todas lo adoraban. De hecho, la madre de Anthony ejerció la profesión en vida y le pidió a Arobynn –su patrón– que cuidara de su hijo. Anthony solo tenía seis años cuando un cliente celoso la asesinó. Candy se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Me vas a obligar a preguntarte qué haces aquí?

Lysandra le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

–Ah, es que Arobynn –ronroneó el nombre como si el rey de los asesinos y ella fueran grandes amigos– ha organizado un banquete para celebrar mi próxima subasta.

Naturalmente.

–¿Ha invitado a tus futuros clientes?

–Oh, no –se rio Lysandra–. Solo es para las chicas y para mí. Y para Clarisse, claro.

Llamaba a la señora por su nombre de pila, que empleaba como un arma, una palabra con la que pretendía dominar y aplastar a Candy; un nombre con el que parecía susurrarle: _Soy más importante_ _que tú; poseo mayor influencia que tú; yo lo tengo todo y tú no tienes nada._

–Maravilloso –replicó Candy. Anthony aún no había abierto la boca.

Lysandra levantó la barbilla y miró a Candy por encima de aquella naricilla pecosa que tenía.

–La puja se celebrará dentro de seis días. Esperan que bata todos los récords.

Candy había presenciado varias subastas de ese tipo anteriormente. Preparaban a las niñas hasta que cumplían diecisiete años y entonces vendían su virginidad al mejor postor.

–Anthony –siguió diciendo Lysandra, al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano esbelta en el brazo del chico– ha sido muy atento al asegurarse de que todo esté a punto para la fiesta.

Candy advirtió sorprendida que ardía en deseos de arrancarle la mano de cuajo. Por más que simpatizara con las cortesanas no hacía falta que Anthony fuera tan… amable con ellas.

Él carraspeó y se irguió.

–No tan atento. Arobynn solo quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bajo control.

–Una clientela tan importante merece un trato especial –opinó Lysandra con retintín–. Ojalá pudiera decirte quién asistirá, pero Clarisse me mataría. Están en plan máximo secreto y absoluta confidencialidad.

Candy estaba a punto de estallar. Si salía una palabra más por boca de la cortesana, le hundiría el puño hasta la garganta. La asesina ladeó la cabeza y cerró la mano. Al advertir el ademán, Anthony apartó la mano de Lysandra.

–Vuelve al banquete –le dijo.

La cortesana sonrió otra vez y luego se volvió a mirar a Anthony.

–¿No vienes conmigo?

Lysandra hizo un puchero con aquellos labios rojos y carnosos.

Basta, basta, basta.

Candy se dio media vuelta.

–Disfruta de la inteligente compañía –le dijo a Anthony por encima del hombro.

–Candy –la llamó él.

La asesina no giró la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando oyó que Lysandra soltaba una risita y cuchicheaba algo, aunque se moría por coger la daga y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas al bellísimo rostro de la cortesana.

Siempre había odiado a Lysandra, se dijo. Siempre. El hecho de que tocara a Anthony de ese modo, de que le hablara en ese tono no empeoraba las cosas, pero…

Aunque no albergaba la menor duda respecto a la virginidad de Lysandra –tenía que ser virgen–, había muchas otras cosas que podía hacer. Cosas que quizás hubiera hecho con Anthony…

Mareada, furiosa y despechada, Candy llegó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que temblaron los cristales de las ventanas.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 2.

Al día siguiente, la lluvia no había cesado. El sonido de un trueno despertó a Candy. Advirtió la presencia de un criado en su habitación, que le dejaba sobre el tocador una caja envuelta con elegancia.

Abrió el regalo mientras se tomaba una taza de té, tomándose su tiempo para desatar el lazo turquesa y fingiendo mal que bien que no sentía demasiado interés en saber qué le había enviado Arobynn. Ni todos los regalos del mundo comprarían el perdón de Candy, pero no pudo reprimir un grito cuando abrió la caja y vio dos peinetas de oro brillando en el interior. Eran exquisitas, en forma de aleta de pez, cada punta rematada por un minúsculo zafiro.

Estuvo a punto de volcar la bandeja del desayuno cuando corrió de la mesa auxiliar al tocador de palo de rosa. Con movimientos hábiles, se pasó una de las peinetas por la melena y luego la echó hacia atrás antes de hincarla en su lugar. Luego repitió la operación al otro lado de la cabeza, y cuando hubo terminado sonrió a su propio reflejo. Exótica, seductora, orgullosa.

Arobynn tal vez fuera un cerdo y quizá mimara a Lysandra más de la cuenta, pero tenía un gusto impecable. Oh, qué maravilla estar de regreso a la civilización, tener consigo sus maravillosos vestidos, zapatos, joyas, cosméticos; todos los lujos de los que se había visto privada a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Candy se examinó la melena y arrugó el entrecejo. Su ceño se acentuó cuando se miró las manos.

Tenía las cutículas desiguales y las uñas rotas. Lanzó un bufido al mirar por las ventanas que se alineaban a lo largo de una de las paredes de su elegante dormitorio. Había llegado el otoño; la lluvia azotaría Rifthold durante un par de semanas.

A través de las nubes bajas y de la lluvia racheada, distinguió la ciudad que resplandecía a la luz gris del cielo. Las casas de piedra clara se apiñaban entre sí, separadas por largas avenidas que se extendían desde los muros de alabastro hasta los muelles de la zona este de la ciudad, desde el bullicioso centro hasta el batiburrillo de ruinosos edificios que conformaban los arrabales de la zona sur, donde un meandro del río Avery se internaba en la ciudad. Hasta los tejados color esmeralda de los edificios parecían forjados en plata. El castillo de cristal despuntaba al fondo, con sus altos torreones envueltos en niebla.

La delegación de Melisande no podía haber escogido una época peor para visitar la ciudad. Si querían celebrar festivales al aire libre, encontrarían poca gente dispuesta a soportar las inclemencias del clima.

Candy se quitó las peinetas despacio. La delegación llegaría aquel mismo día. Arobynn se lo había comunicado la noche anterior, en el transcurso de una cena privada. La asesina aún no le había dicho si ejecutaría o no a Doneval transcurridos cinco días, y él no la había presionado. Se había mostrado amable y atento, le había servido él mismo los alimentos y le había hablado con suavidad, como si Candy fuera una mascota asustada.

Candy volvió a mirarse el pelo y las uñas. Una mascota desaliñada y salvaje.

Se levantó y se encaminó al vestidor. Ya tomaría una decisión más tarde sobre Doneval y sus tejemanejes. De momento, ni todos los aguaceros del mundo le impedirían que se ocupase de sí misma.

La dueña del tocador favorito de Candy se alegró muchísimo de verla; y se horrorizó al descubrir el estado de su melena. Y de sus uñas. _Y de sus cejas. ¿No podía al menos haberse depilado las cejas_ _mientras estaba de viaje? _Medio día después, con las puntas recortadas y el pelo brillante, las uñas limadas y resplandecientes, la asesina se internó en las encharcadas calles de la ciudad.

A pesar de la lluvia, la gente buscó toda clase de excusas para recibir a la inmensa caravana de Melisande. Candy se refugió bajo el toldo de una floristería, cuyo dueño miraba desde el umbral la imponente procesión. La delegación de Melisande avanzaba despacio por la larga avenida que se extendía desde la puerta oriental de la ciudad hasta las puertas del castillo.

Los acompañaban los consabidos juglares y tragafuegos, que experimentaban grandes dificultades para hacer su trabajo bajo la condenada lluvia; las bailarinas de rigor, con los bombachos empapados hasta las rodillas; y, a continuación, las carrozas de las grandes personalidades, cubiertas hasta las cejas y muchos menos imponentes de lo que sin duda les habría gustado.

Candy hundió los entumecidos dedos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Carruajes cubiertos, pintados de vivos colores, desfilaban ante ella. Todos llevaban las persianas echadas para protegerse de la lluvia, de modo que Candy se dispuso a marcharse.

Melisande era famoso por sus inventores; artesanos de virtuosas manos que creaban artilugios fantásticos. Relojes tan exquisitos que parecían estar vivos, instrumentos musicales tan puros y delicados que te rompían el corazón, juguetes tan encantadores que podías llegar a pensar que la magia no había desaparecido del continente. Si no tenía modo de atisbar aquellos objetos maravillosos, Candy no sentía el menor interés en ver un desfile de gente empapada y humillada.

La multitud seguía fluyendo hacia la avenida principal y Candy tomó callejones secundarios para evitarla. Se preguntó si Anthony habría acudido también a ver la procesión; y si lo habría hecho en compañía de Lysandra. Bravo por la inquebrantable lealtad de Anthony. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían tardado Lysandra y él en hacerse inseparables después de que Candy partiese hacia el desierto?

Todo era más fácil cuando soñaba con destriparlo. Al parecer, Anthony era tan vulnerable a una cara bonita como Arobynn. ¿Por qué había pensado que el chico sería distinto? Candy se enfurruñó y caminó más deprisa, con los entumecidos brazos cruzados por encima del pecho y los hombros encorvados para protegerse de la lluvia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Candy entraba chorreando en el vestíbulo del castillo. Y un minuto después, empapaba la alfombra del despacho de Arobynn mientras le decía que se encargaría de Doneval, de sus sucios documentos y de quienquiera que estuviese conspirando con él.

Al día siguiente, Candy se miraba el cuerpo con una expresión entre divertida y ceñuda. El traje negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza estaba confeccionado con una tela oscura, gruesa como el cuero aunque exenta de brillo. El atuendo hacía las veces de armadura, solo que era ajustado y estaba fabricado en un tejido extraño, no de metal. Notaba el peso de las armas en sus escondrijos, tan bien camufladas que, aun si la cacheaban, las tomarían por meras costuras. Columpió los brazos para comprobar el efecto.

–Cuidado –la advirtió el hombre bajo que tenía delante, abriendo unos ojos como platos–. Podrias cortarme la cabeza.

Arobynn ahogó una risilla. Estaba detrás de ellos, apoyado contra la pared revestida de la sala de entrenamientos. Candy no había hecho preguntas cuando la había mandado llamar y tampoco cuando le había dicho que se probara el traje nuevo y unas botas a juego forradas de lana.

–Cuando quieras desenvainar las espadas –explicó el inventor dando un gran paso hacia atrás–, debes bajar el brazo con fuerza y hacer un giro de muñeca.

Moviendo un brazo esquelético, le hizo una demostración. Candy lo imitó.

Sonrió cuando una hoja estrecha salió disparada del antebrazo. El arma no se podía separar del traje; era como tener una espada soldada al brazo. Repitió el movimiento con la otra muñeca y la hoja gemela hizo aparición. Algún dispositivo interno debía de obrar el efecto; un mecanismo oculto hecho de muelles y engranajes. Dio unos cuantos mandobles ante sí, prestando atención al silbido de la hoja al cortar el aire. La forja de las espadas también era excelente. Candy enarcó las cejas con expresión admirada.

–¿Cómo vuelven a su sitio?

–Bueno, eso es un poco más complicado –repuso el inventor–. Dobla la muñeca hacia arriba y pulsad este pequeño botón de aquí. Debería activar el mecanismo que… ya está.

La hoja desapareció en el traje. Candy repitió la operación completa varias veces.

La reunión entre Doneval y su socio se celebraría al cabo de cuatro días; el tiempo que Candy necesitaba para acostumbrarse al traje nuevo. Cuatro días le bastarían también para averiguar cuántos centinelas vigilaban la casa y descubrir a qué hora se celebraría la reunión, sobre todo sabiendo que tendría lugar en algún despacho privado.

Por fin, Candy miró a Arobynn.

–¿Cuánto cuesta?

Él se separó de la pared.

–Es un regalo. Y también las botas.

La asesina dio un puntapié al suelo de azulejos y notó los bordes irregulares y las muescas de la suela.

Perfectas para saltar. El forro de lana de oveja le mantendría los pies a la temperatura corporal, le había dicho el inventor, aunque las botas se empapasen. Jamás había oído hablar de nada parecido. Aquel atuendo le facilitaría muchísimo las misiones. Era Candy White, malditos fueran los dioses, ¿acaso no merecía el mejor equipo? Con aquel traje nadie podría cuestionarle el derecho a ostentar el título de asesina de Adarlan. Y si lo hacían… Que el Wyrd los ayudase.

El inventor quiso tomarle medidas, aunque las que Arobynn le había proporcionado eran casi exactas.

Candy levantó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Por darle conversación, le preguntó por el viaje desde Melisande y lo que planeaba vender en Rifthold. El hombre le explicó que era un maestro inventor, especializado en fabricar objetos que se creían imposibles. Como un traje que era armadura y arsenal al mismo tiempo, fuerte, pero tan ligero como para resultar cómodo.

Candy miró a Arobynn por encima del hombro. El rey de los asesinos había escuchado el interrogatorio con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

–¿Vas a encargar uno para vos? –le preguntó.

–Por supuesto. Y también para Anthony. Para los mejores, solo lo mejor.

Candy advirtió que no había dicho «para los mejores asesinos», pero fuera cual fuese la profesión que les atribuía el maestro inventor, su expresión no lo delató.

Candy se sorprendió sin poder evitarlo.

–Nunca le haces regalos a Anthony.

Arobynn se encogió de hombros y se toqueteó unas uñas perfectas.

–Bueno, Anthony tendrá que pagarse el traje. No puedo permitir que mi segundo mejor se exponga, ¿verdad?

En esta ocasión, Candy se las ingenió para esconder mejor la extrañeza. Un traje como aquel tenía que costar una pequeña fortuna. Aparte de los materiales, el maestro habría dedicado muchísimas horas a su confección. Arobynn debía de haberlo encargado inmediatamente después de la partida de Candy al desierto Rojo. Quizás se arrepentía realmente de lo sucedido. No obstante, obligar a Anthony a pagar por él… El reloj dio las once y Arobynn suspiró.

–Tengo una reunión –se despidió del maestro con un gesto de la mano–. Entrégale la cuenta a mi ayudante cuando hayáis terminado.

El inventor asintió, sin dejar de tomarle medidas a Candy.

Arobynn se acercó a ella, cada uno de sus pasos tan elegante como un movimiento de baile. La besó en la coronilla.

–Me alegro de tenerte aquí otra vez –le murmuró contra el pelo. Acto seguido, salió a paso vivo de la sala, silbando para sí.

El maestro, por alguna razón que Candy no alcanzaba a comprender, se arrodilló para medir la distancia que separaba el final de la caña de la rodilla. Ella carraspeó y esperó hasta estar segura de que Arobynn no podía oírla.

–Si te diera un retal de seda de araña, ¿podríais incorporarlo a uno de los uniformes? Es pequeño… bastaría tan solo para proteger el corazón.

Le mostró con las manos el tamaño de la tela que le había regalado un mercader en la ciudad de Xandria, en el desierto.

La seda de araña era un material casi mítico que fabricaban arañas estigias del tamaño de caballos; tan escaso que tenías que hacer frente a las arañas en persona para conseguirlo. Y no te lo entregaban a cambio de oro. No, los bienes que codiciaban las arañas eran los sueños, los recuerdos, las almas. El mercader que Candy había conocido había entregado veinte años de juventud a cambio de doscientas varas de seda de araña. Y después de una larga y extraña conversación con él, le había regalado un retal de apenas unos centímetros cuadrados. «Como recuerdo, le había dicho, de que todo tiene un precio.»

El maestro inventor enarcó unas cejas muy pobladas.

–Su… supongo. ¿Al interior o al exterior? Mejor al interior –prosiguió, contestando su propia pregunta–. Si lo cosiera al exterior, la iridiscencia os impediría pasar desapercibida. No obstante, doblaría cualquier hoja, aunque, por lo que dices, apenas bastará para cubrir el corazón. ¡Ay, lo que daría yo por diez varas de seda de araña! Con un traje así, seríais invencible, querida mía.

Candy sonrió despacio.

–Mientras proteja el corazón…

Candy se despidió del maestro inventor en el pasillo. Transcurridos dos días, el traje estaría listo.

No la sorprendió toparse con Anthony al salir. Un traje igual al de Candy lo esperaba en un maniquí en la sala de entrenamiento. A solas con su amiga en el pasillo, Anthony examinó la vestimenta. Candy tenía que quitarse el traje y devolvérselo al maestro antes de que se marchara para que le hiciera los ajustes finales en algún taller improvisado en Rifthold.

–Precioso –reconoció Anthony. Candy estuvo a punto de poner los brazos en jarras, pero se contuvo. En tanto no dominase el traje, debía vigilar sus movimientos si no quería provocar alguna desgracia–. ¿Otro regalo?

–¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Te molesta?

No se había topado con Anthony durante todo el día anterior, aunque tampoco ella se había dejado ver demasiado. No porque lo estuviera evitando, pero no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con él si ello implicaba cruzarse con Lysandra también. Sin embargo, le extrañó que Anthony estuviera en el castillo en vez de andar por ahí en el cumplimiento de alguna misión. Los demás asesinos estaban trabajando, o tan ocupados que apenas pisaban la guarida. Anthony, en cambio, pasaba todo el día en el castillo o ayudando a Lysandra y a su señora.

Anthony se cruzó de brazos. La camisa blanca le apretaba lo suficiente como para que se le marcasen todos los músculos.

–En absoluto. Solo me sorprende que aceptes sus regalos. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle lo que te hizo?

–¡Perdonarle! No soy yo la que va por ahí retozando con Lysandra, asistiendo a banquetes o haciendo… ¡lo que sea que has estado haciendo todo el verano!

Anthony lanzó un gruñido ronco.

–¿Y te crees que a mí me divierte?

–No fue a ti al que enviaron al desierto Rojo.

–Preferiría estar a mil kilómetros de aquí, te lo aseguro.

–No te creo. ¿Cómo voy a creer nada de lo que dices?

Anthony frunció el ceño.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

–De nada. Nada que te importe. No quiero hablar de eso. Y tampoco me apetece mucho hablar contigo, Anthony Brower.

–Pues adelante –replicó él entre dientes–. Habla con Arobynn y arrástrate cuanto quieras. Que te colme de regalos, te acaricie la cabeza y te ofrezca las misiones mejor pagadas. No tardará mucho tiempo en averiguar el precio de tu perdón, no si…

Candy le dio un empujón.

–No te atrevas a juzgarme. No digas ni una palabra más.

Un músculo tembló en la barbilla de Anthony.

–Por mí, perfecto. De todas formas, tampoco me escucharías. Candy White y Arobynn Hamel: solo ustedes dos, inseparables, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los demás podemos irnos al infierno.

–Eso suena a un ataque de celos de la peor especie. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has pasado tres meses ininterrumpidos con él este verano. ¿Qué ha pasado, eh? ¿No has dado con la manera de convertirte en su favorito? Piensa que te faltan cualidades, ¿verdad?

Anthony se plantó ante ella tan deprisa que Candy apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de echarse hacia atrás.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado este verano. Ni idea, Candy.

–Bien. Tampoco me importa.

Anthony tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Candy se preguntó si no lo habría herido sin darse cuenta. Por fin, el asesino se apartó y ella pasó hecha una furia por su lado. Se detuvo cuando él volvió a hablar.

–¿Quieres saber qué precio exigí a cambio de perdonar a Arobynn, Candy?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo despacio. A causa de la lluvia, el pasillo estaba poblado de luces y sombras.

Anthony permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua.

–Le hice jurar que jamás volvería a ponerte la mano encima. Le dije que le perdonaría a cambio de esa promesa.

Candy se dijo que ojalá que Anthony la hubiera golpeado en el vientre, en vez de hacer aquella revelación. Le habría dolido menos. Por miedo a caer de rodillas allí mismo, avergonzada, Candy se alejó hecha una furia.

No quería volver a hablar con Anthony. Nunca. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo lo que sabía? Había obligado a Arobynn a jurar que jamás volvería a lastimarla. Candy no daría jamás con las palabras necesarias para expresar la mezcla de gratitud y sentimiento de culpa que aquella idea le provocaba.

Odiar a Anthony era mucho más fácil… Y todo habría sido más sencillo si él le hubiera echado la culpa del castigo de Arobynn. Candy le había dicho cosas tan crueles en el pasillo… ¿Cómo podría empezar siquiera a disculparse?

Arobynn acudió a la habitación de Candy después del almuerzo y le dijo que preparase un vestido de gala. Había oído que Doneval iría al teatro aquella noche y, a cuatro días de la reunión, a Candy le convenía asistir.

La asesina ya había discurrido un plan para acechar a Doneval, pero no era tan orgullosa como para rechazar el palco del teatro que le ofrecía el rey de los asesinos, desde donde podría espiar a Doneval con absoluta seguridad; ver con quién hablaba, quién se sentaba a su lado, quién le guardaba las espaldas. Además, presenciar un espectáculo de danza acompañado de una orquesta sinfónica… ¿Cómo iba a rehusar algo así? Por desgracia, Arobynn no había mencionado quién los acompañaría.

Lo descubrió demasiado tarde, cuando montó en el carruaje de Arobynn y se encontró a Lysandra y a Anthony esperando dentro. Solo faltaban cuatro días para la subasta, y la joven cortesana debía dejarse ver lo más posible, le explicó Arobynn con tranquilidad. Anthony los acompañaba para más seguridad.

Candy miró de reojo a Anthony cuando se sentó a su lado en el banco del carruaje. Él la observó a su vez, tenso y alerta, como si esperara que Candy empezara a insultarlo allí mismo. Como si fuera a burlarse de él por haber intercedido ante Arobynn. ¿Realmente la consideraba tan cruel? Sintiéndose desfallecer, Candy apartó la mirada. Lysandra le sonrió desde el banco de enfrente y entrelazó el brazo con el de Arobynn.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 3.

Dos guardias los recibieron a la entrada del palco privado de Arobynn. Se llevaron las capas mojadas y les ofrecieron a cambio copas de vino espumoso. De inmediato, un conocido de Arobynn se asomó a saludar, y el soberano de los asesinos, junto con Anthony y Lysandra, se quedó charlando en aquel vestíbulo de paredes aterciopeladas. Candy, que no tenía ningunas ganas de presenciar cómo Lysandra flirteaba con el amigo de Arobynn, traspasó la cortina escarlata para ocupar su butaca de costumbre, la más próxima al escenario.

El palco de Arobynn estaba a un lado del enorme salón, lo bastante cerca del centro como para que Candy tuviera excelentes vistas del escenario y del foso de la orquesta, aunque demasiado sesgado para su gusto. Miró con tristeza los palcos reales, todos vacíos. Estaban situados en el centro, la posición más codiciada. Menudo desperdicio.

Pasando la vista por la platea y los palcos restantes, Candy se fijó en las relucientes joyas, en los vestidos de seda, en el fulgor dorado de las copas de flauta desbordantes de vino espumoso, en el fuerte murmullo de la multitud que pululaba por el teatro. Si había un lugar donde se sentía a gusto, un lugar donde no cabía en sí de felicidad, era allí, en aquel teatro de asientos de terciopelo rojo, arañas de cristal y bóveda dorada. ¿Era casual o premeditado que el teatro se hubiera construido en el corazón de la ciudad, a solo veinte minutos andando de la guarida de los asesinos? Candy sabía que le costaría acostumbrarse a vivir en su nuevo hogar, separado del teatro por el doble de distancia. Un sacrificio que haría gustosa… si alguna vez se atrevía a decirle a Arobynn que quería saldar su deuda y marcharse.

Pero lo haría.

Muy pronto.

Candy notó el paso ligero y firme de Arobynn en la moqueta del palco y se irguió cuando el rey se inclinó hacia ella por detrás.

–Doneval está allí delante –le susurró. La asesina notó el aliento cálido contra la piel–. El tercer palco contando desde el escenario, segunda fila.

Al instante, Candy localizó al hombre que le habían ordenado matar. Era alto, de mediana edad, de cabello rubio y piel bronceada. No demasiado guapo, pero tampoco horrendo. Delgado, pero no fibroso.

Aparte de la túnica azul índigo –que parecía cara, incluso a aquella distancia– era un tipo vulgar y corriente.

Lo acompañaban varias personas. Una mujer alta y elegante, de veintitantos, charlaba junto a la cortina con un puñado de hombres. Se movía con una elegancia digna de una noble, pero ninguna diadema realzaba su pelo negro y brillante.

–Leighfer Bardingale –murmuró Arobynn, que había seguido la mirada de Candy. La antigua esposa de Doneval… y la persona que la había contratado–. Fue un matrimonio concertado. Ella buscaba un hombre rico y él una mujer joven. Sin embargo, al no conseguir descendencia y descubrir algunos de los… atributos más desagradables de su marido, Leighfer se las arregló para deshacer el enlace, aún joven pero mucho más rica.

Qué estrategia tan inteligente, la de Bardingale. Si planeaba asesinarlo, fingir que seguían siendo amigos evitaría que los dedos la señalasen. Por más que representase el papel de dama elegante y educada, Candy sabía que el gélido acero corría por sus venas. Así como una lealtad inquebrantable hacia sus amigos y aliados, y un tremendo compromiso con los derechos universales del ser humano. Era fácil sentir admiración por ella.

–¿Y las personas que los rodean? –quiso saber Candy. A través de un hueco de las cortinas, atisbó a tres hombres altos vestidos de gris oscuro. Parecían guardaespaldas.

–Amigos e inversores. Bardingale y Doneval aún comparten algunos negocios. Los tres hombres de detrás son los guardaespaldas de Doneval.

Candy asintió, y habría hecho más preguntas si Anthony y Lysandra, tras despedirse del amigo de Arobynn, no hubieran entrado en aquel momento. Había tres asientos justo detrás de la barandilla y tres más en la segunda fila. Lysandra, para horror de Candy, se sentó junto a ella mientras que Arobynn y Anthony ocuparon las butacas traseras.

–Oh, pero mira cuánta gente hay ahí –exclamó Lysandra. El pronunciado escote del vestido azul cielo apenas le ocultaba el busto cuando asomó la cabeza por encima de la barandilla.

Candy dejó de escuchar la cháchara de la cortesana cuando esta empezó a señalarle las personalidades presentes.

La asesina notaba la presencia de Anthony a su espalda, su mirada fija en el telón dorado que ocultaba el escenario. Habría querido decirle algo, disculparse o darle las gracias, tal vez sencillamente… decirle algo amable. Notó que él se crispaba, como si también quisiera dirigirse a ella. En alguna parte del teatro un gong indicó a los presentes que ocuparan sus asientos.

Ahora o nunca. No sabía por qué el corazón le latía desbocado, pero no se concedió a sí misma la oportunidad de adivinarlo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirar a Anthony. Echó un vistazo a sus ropas y le dijo:

–Estás muy guapo.

Anthony enarcó las cejas y Candy se volvió otra vez hacia delante. Clavó la mirada en el telón. Anthony estaba mucho más que guapo, pero… Bueno, como mínimo le había hecho un comentario agradable.

Había intentado ser amable. Por alguna razón, aquello no la hizo sentir mejor.

Candy unió las manos en el regazo de su vestido rojo sangre. No era tan escotado como el de Lysandara, pero con aquellas mangas tan finas y los hombros descubiertos se sentía algo expuesta ante Anthony. Hizo una mueca y se echó la melena hacia atrás, decidida a no esconder la cicatriz que le recorría el cuello.

Doneval caminó despacio hacia su sitio, con los ojos fijos en el escenario. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de aspecto tan anodino fuera responsable del destino no solo de varias vidas sino de su país al completo? ¿Cómo podía sentarse en aquel teatro sin que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer a sus compatriotas y a un buen número de esclavos? Los hombres que rodeaban a Bardingale la besaron en las mejillas y se dirigieron hacia sus propios palcos. Los tres matones de Doneval los observaron con muchísima atención. No eran unos guardias lentos y perezosos pues. Candy frunció el ceño.

Justo entonces las lámparas fueron izadas hacia el techo y las luces se amortiguaron. Cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar, el público guardó silencio para escuchar la obertura. En la oscuridad, resultaba casi imposible distinguir a Doneval.

La mano de Anthony rozó el hombro de Candy y ella estuvo a punto de caerse muerta allí mismo cuando el chico le acercó la boca al oído y murmuró:

–Tú estás preciosa. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

Desde luego que lo sabía.

De reojo, Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina y descubrió que Anthony sonreía mientras volvía a reclinarse en el asiento.

Reprimiendo el impulso de sonreír, Candy devolvió la vista al escenario mientras la música empezaba a crear el clima necesario para la función. Un mundo de sombras y niebla. Un mundo habitado por criaturas y mitos que surgían en la oscuridad que precede al alba.

Candy se quedó inmóvil cuando la cortina se retiró. Entonces, todo cuanto conocía y todo cuanto era se disolvió en la nada.

La música la aniquiló.

El ballet era sobrecogedor, sí, y la historia que contaba –la leyenda de un príncipe que intentaba rescatar a su novia, y el astuto pájaro que capturaba para que lo ayudase– rebosaba encanto, pero la música…

¿Alguna vez había oído algo más hermoso, más dolorosamente exquisito? Se cogió a los reposabrazos y clavó los dedos en el terciopelo mientras las notas volaban hacia delante, arrastrando a Candy a su paso como una ola.

Notaba en la piel y en los huesos cada golpe de tambor, cada vibración de la flauta y cada bramido del cuerno. La música la hacía pedazos y luego volvía a unirlos solo para volver a quebrarla una y otra vez.

Y por fin el clímax, la unión de todos los sonidos que más la habían cautivado amplificados hasta reverberar en la eternidad. Cuando la última nota vibró, Candy se hizo añicos con un sollozo que hizo rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas. No le importó que la vieran.

Luego, silencio.

Jamás el silencio le había parecido tan horrible. El silencio trajo de vuelta el mundo que la rodeaba.

El público prorrumpió en aplausos y Candy se puso en pie, llorando mientras aplaudía hasta que le dolieron las manos.

–Candy, no sabía que conservaras algún vestigio de emoción humana –le susurró Lysandra, inclinada hacia ella–. Y tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Anthony agarró el respaldo de la butaca de Lysandra.

–Cállate, Lysandra.

Arobynn hizo chasquear la lengua a modo de advertencia, pero Candy siguió aplaudiendo, aun cuando la réplica de Anthony la había emocionado un poco. La ovación se prolongó un buen rato mientras los bailarines salían de detrás del telón una y otra vez para saludar y recibir una lluvia de flores. Candy no dejó de aplaudir, ni siquiera cuando se le secaron las lágrimas y la gente empezó a salir.

Cuando se acordó de mirar a Doneval, el palco que había ocupado el hombre estaba vacío.

Arobynn, Anthony y Lysandra se marcharon también mucho antes de que Candy hubiera acabado de aplaudir. Cuando por fin descansó, se quedó allí, mirando el telón echado sobre el escenario, observando cómo los músicos guardaban los instrumentos.

Fue la última en abandonar el teatro.

Aquella noche había otra celebración en el castillo; una fiesta para Lysandra, su señora y todos los artistas, filósofos y escritores que gozaban del favor de Arobynn en aquellos momentos. Afortunadamente se celebraba en un salón, pero las risas y la música inundaban toda la segunda planta. Arobynn había invitado a Candy, pero a ella lo último que le apetecía era ver cómo Arobynn, Anthony y quienquiera que estuviera presente adulaban a Lysandra. De modo que se disculpó alegando que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir.

Sin embargo, no estaba cansada, ni mucho menos. Tal vez fatigada emocionalmente, pero solo eran las diez y media, y la idea de quitarse el vestido y meterse en la cama la deprimía. Era la asesina de Adarlan; había liberado esclavos, había robado caballos Asterión y se había ganado el respeto del maestro mudo. Seguro que podía hacer algo mejor que irse a dormir.

De modo que se deslizó a hurtadillas a una de las salas de música, donde apenas llegaba alguna carcajada perdida de vez en cuando. Los demás asesinos o bien se habían unido a la fiesta o bien andaban por ahí en alguna misión. Candy levantó la tapa del piano con tanto sigilo que solo se oyó el roce de su vestido. Había aprendido a tocar a los diez años –cuando Arobynn le había ordenado que aprendiera al menos alguna otra habilidad que no fuera matar– y había adorado el sonido al instante.

Aunque ya no tomaba clases, tocaba cada vez que tenía unos minutos libres.

La música del teatro aún resonaba en su mente. Una y otra vez, la misma serie de notas y armonías. La cadencia le bullía bajo la superficie de la piel, le latía al ritmo del corazón. ¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por oír aquella música solo una vez más!

Tocó algunas notas con una mano, frunció el ceño, colocó los dedos y volvió a intentarlo, repitiendo la música mentalmente. Poco a poco, la melodía empezó a sonar.

Sin embargo, no eran sino unas cuantas notas arrancadas a un piano con una mano, no una orquesta y… golpeó las teclas con más fuerza, intentando sacar las frases. Casi lo tenía, pero no del todo. No recordaba la música con la claridad con que la oía en su cabeza. No la sentía igual que la había sentido hacía una hora.

Siguió intentándolo unos minutos más, pero al final cerró la tapa y salió a hurtadillas de la sala.

Encontró a Anthony apoyado contra la pared del pasillo. ¿Había permanecido allí todo aquel tiempo, escuchando cómo aporreaba el piano?

–Te acercas, pero no suena igual, ¿verdad? –observó el chico.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de pasarse el resto de la noche allí sentada a solas.

–Debe de dar mucha rabia no poder tocarlo tal como lo recuerdas –continuó Anthony. Echó a andar al lado de Candy. La túnica azul marino del chico realzaba el tono dorado de su piel.

–Solo estaba haciendo el tonto –replicó ella–. No puedo ser la mejor en todo, ¿sabes? No sería justo para los demás, ¿verdad?

Al otro lado del pasillo, alguien tocaba una melodía con los instrumentos de la sala de recreo.

Anthony se mordió el labio.

–¿Por qué no has seguido a Doneval al salir del teatro? ¿No te quedan solo cuatro días?

A Candy no le sorprendía que Anthony estuviera al corriente del encargo; las misiones de la asesina casi nunca eran secretas.

La asesina se detuvo, todavía deseosa de oír la música una vez más.

–Algunas cosas son más importantes que la muerte.

Anthony parpadeó.

–Ya lo sé.

Candy intentó no revolverse inquieta cuando él le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que Anthony le había lanzado una indirecta, pero no sabía cuál.

–¿Por qué estás ayudando a Lysandra? –le preguntó sin saber por qué.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

–No es mala chica, ¿sabes? Cuando no hay más gente es… mejor. No me odies por decirlo, pero aunque te metas con ella, Lysandra no escogió este camino; igual que nosotros no escogimos el nuestro –Anthony negó con la cabeza–. Solo quiere que le prestes atención, que reconozcas su existencia.

Candy apretó la mandíbula. Saltaba a la vista que había pasado mucho tiempo con Lysandra. Y que simpatizaba con ella.

–No me importa demasiado lo que ella quiera. Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué la estás ayudando?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

–Porque Arobynn me ordenó que lo hiciera. Y como no tengo ningunas ganas de que me destroce la cara otra vez, no voy a discutir con él.

–Él… ¿también te lastimó?

Anthony soltó una risa seca, pero no contestó hasta que el sirviente que llegaba por el pasillo cargado con una bandeja de botellas de vino los dejó atrás. Seguramente habrían debido buscar refugio en una habitación, donde nadie pudiera oírlos, pero la idea de encontrarse completamente a solas con Anthony alteraba el pulso de Candy.

–Pasé un día entero sin sentido y luego tres más entrando y saliendo de la consciencia –explicó Anthony.

Candy maldijo entre dientes con violencia.

–A ti te envió al desierto Rojo –prosiguió el asesino en un tono grave y suave–, pero mi castigo fue ver cómo te molía a palos aquella noche.

–¿Por qué?

Otra pregunta que Candy no quería hacer.

Anthony salvó la distancia entre ambos y se colocó tan cerca de ella que Candy distinguió el hilo de oro que remataba su túnica.

–Después de lo sucedido en la bahía de la Calavera, ya deberías conocer la respuesta.

Bien pensado, Candy no quería conocer la respuesta.

–¿Vas a pujar por Lysandra?

Anthony se echó a reír.

–¿Pujar? Candy, no tengo dinero. Y el dinero que tengo es para saldar mi deuda con Arobynn. Y aunque quisiera…

–¿Quieres?

Él sonrió con malicia.

–¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

–Porque tengo curiosidad por saber si Arobynn te ha fastidiado los sesos, por eso.

–¿Temes que hayamos tenido un romance de verano?

Aquella sonrisa insufrible volvió a asomar a los labios de Anthony.

Candy podría haberle clavado las uñas. En vez de eso, decidió emplear otra arma.

–Espero que sí. Yo, desde luego, me he divertido mucho.

La sonrisa de Anthony se esfumó.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se quitó una mota de polvo invisible del vestido rojo.

–Digamos que el hijo del maestro mudo me dispensó un recibimiento mucho más entusiasta que los demás asesinos silenciosos.

No mentía del todo. Ilias había intentado besarla y ella había disfrutado con sus atenciones, pero había preferido que las cosas no llegasen más lejos.

Anthony palideció. Las palabras habían dado en el blanco, pero saberlo no le causaba a Candy tanta satisfacción como había esperado. De hecho, verlo tan afectado la hacía sentir… Oh, ¿por qué había tenido que mencionar siquiera a Ilias?

Bueno, sabía muy bien por qué. Anthony hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Candy lo cogió del brazo.

–Ayúdame con Doneval –le pidió. No necesitaba ayuda, pero era lo mejor que le podía ofrecer a Anthony por lo que había hecho–. Te… te daré la mitad del dinero.

El asesino bufó.

–Quédate tu dinero. No lo necesito. Me bastará con saber que he fastidiado a otro tratante de esclavos –Anthony se la quedó mirando, con la boca torcida en ademán de pregunta–. ¿Seguro que quieres que te ayude?

–Sí –repuso Candy.

La palabra brotó estrangulada y Anthony buscó en los ojos de la asesina algún signo de burla. Candy se odió a sí misma por haber conseguido que desconfiara de ella hasta ese punto.

Por fin, Anthony asintió.

–Empezaremos mañana. Inspeccionaremos su casa. A menos que ya lo hayas hecho –Candy negó con la cabeza–. Iré a buscarte después del desayuno.

Candy asintió. Habría querido decirle más cosas, pedirle que no se fuera, pero tenía la garganta sellada, llena a rebosar de todas aquellas palabras que no había pronunciado. Se dispuso a marcharse.

–Candy –la asesina se volvió a mirarlo, y el vestido rojo revoloteó en torno a ella. Anthony esbozó una sonrisa burlona–. Te he echado de menos este verano.

Sin pestañear siquiera, Candy sonrió a su vez.

–Detesto reconocerlo, Anthony Brower, pero yo también he echado de menos tu maldito culo.

Anthony ahogó una risilla mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la fiesta con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 4.

A la mañana siguiente, acuclillada a la sombra de una gárgola, Candy cambió de postura y gruñó con suavidad. Por lo general se ponía una máscara, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo y necesitaba sacar el máximo partido a sus sentidos. La ausencia del antifaz, sin embargo, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Por si fuera poco, el agua aumentaba el peligro de que diera un traspié, de modo que cambió de postura con mucho cuidado. Seis horas. Candy llevaba seis horas en aquel tejado, mirando la casa de enfrente, una vivienda de dos pisos que Doneval había alquilado para alojarse durante su estancia en la ciudad. Estaba situada en la avenida más lujosa de Rifthold y era todo lo grande que una casa urbana podía llegar a ser. Construida de piedra maciza y coronado por tejas de arcilla verde, el edificio parecía idéntico a cualquier otra mansión elegante de la ciudad, incluidas las jambas de las puertas y los alféizares decorados. El césped del jardín delantero lucía bien recortado y, a pesar de la lluvia, los criados iban y venían, cargados de flores, comida y otros artículos.

Fue lo primero que llamó la atención de Candy: la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía. Y había centinelas por todas partes. Antes de dejar pasar a los criados, estudiaban atentamente sus caras. Los pobres sirvientes soportaban el escrutinio aterrorizados.

Candy oyó el susurro de unas botas contra la cornisa. Era Anthony, que después de inspeccionar el otro lado de la casa buscaba refugio en las sombras de la gárgola, junto a ella.

–Hay centinelas por todas partes –murmuró la asesina mientras Anthony se agachaba a su lado–. Tres en la puerta principal, dos en la verja de entrada. ¿Cuántos más has localizado?

–Uno a cada lado de la casa, tres en los establos. Y no parecen guardias de tres al cuarto. ¿Los liquidaremos o nos limitamos a burlar la vigilancia?

–Preferiría no matarlos –admitió Candy–, pero ya veremos si podemos sortearlos llegado el momento. Por lo que parece, hacen turnos de dos horas. Cuando terminan el servicio, entran en la casa.

–¿Doneval sigue ausente?

Candy asintió y se pegó a Anthony. Solo para protegerse de la gélida lluvia, claro. Procuró no ponerse nerviosa cuando Anthony se acercó más a ella también.

–Todavía no ha regresado.

Doneval se había marchado hacía una hora en compañía de un tipo bestial que parecía esculpido en granito. El guardaespaldas había inspeccionado el carruaje, examinado al cochero y al lacayo. Luego, después de sostenerle la puerta a su amo, había entrado en el vehículo con él. Doneval, por lo que parecía, era muy consciente de que su lista era material codiciado y peligroso. Candy jamás había visto a una persona tan bien protegida.

Los dos asesinos ya habían inspeccionado la casa y los jardines, desde las piedras de las paredes hasta los pestillos de las ventanas, el tejado y la distancia que separaba la mansión de las viviendas contiguas, pero no habían encontrado nada de particular. A pesar de la lluvia, Candy había podido atisbar un largo pasillo al otro lado de la ventana del segundo piso. Algunos criados salían de las habitaciones cargados con sábanas y mantas; así pues, eran dormitorios. Cuatro. Había un armario de ropa blanca cerca de la escalera, en el centro del corredor. Por la iluminación del pasillo, Candy dedujo que la escalera principal era amplia, igual que la del palacio de los asesinos. No podrían esconderse, a menos que encontraran las escaleras de servicio.

Tuvieron suerte, sin embargo, de atisbar a un criado que entraba en una habitación del segundo piso cargado con los diarios de la tarde. Pocos minutos después, una doncella arrastraba al interior un cubo y varias herramientas para limpiar el hogar de cenizas. A continuación entró un lacayo con lo que parecía una botella de vino. Candy no había visto a nadie cambiar las sábanas de aquel cuarto, de modo que estaba muy pendiente de los criados que entraban y salían.

Tenía que ser el salón privado que Arobynn había mencionado. Seguramente Doneval había instalado un despacho en la planta baja, pero si se proponía hacer negocios turbios, era lógico que se desplazara a un lugar más discreto para llevarlos a cabo. Por otra parte, todavía no habían averiguado a qué hora se celebraría la reunión. Candy y Anthony no poseían ninguna información al respecto, salvo que tendría lugar en cualquier momento del día previsto.

–Allí está –susurró Anthony.

El carruaje de Doneval se detuvo delante de la casa. El enorme guardaespaldas salió del vehículo y echó un vistazo a los alrededores antes de indicarle por señas al comerciante que saliese. Candy tenía el presentimiento de que las prisas de Doneval no se debían solo al chaparrón.

Volvieron a agazaparse en las sombras.

–¿Dónde crees que habrá estado? –preguntó Anthony.

La asesina se encogió de hombros. La fiesta de la Luna de la Cosecha de la antigua esposa de Doneval se celebraría por la noche; quizás hubiera salido a hacer alguna gestión relacionada con la celebración, o tal vez con el festival callejero que Melisande había organizado aquel mismo día en el centro de la ciudad. Candy y Anthony estaban ahora tan pegados que un agradable calorcillo se expandía por un costado de Candy.

–No ha ido a hacer nada bueno, eso seguro.

Anthony se rio entre dientes, sin separar los ojos de la casa. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Por fin, el asesino dijo:

–Así que el hijo del maestro mudo… –a Candy casi se le escapó un gemido–. ¿Y qué relación tuvisteis, exactamente?

Anthony seguía mirando la mansión, pero Candy advirtió que había cerrado los puños.

_¡Dile la verdad, idiota!_

–Ilias y yo no hicimos nada. Flirteamos un poco, pero… no hubo nada –confesó Candy.

–Bueno –repuso él al cabo de un momento–. Tampoco hubo nada entre Lysandra y yo. Ni lo habrá. Nunca.

–¿Y por qué demonios te crees que me importa?

Ahora le tocaba a Candy clavar los ojos en la casa.

Anthony le dio un toque con el hombro.

–Puesto que somos amigos, he supuesto que querrías saberlo.

Candy se alegró de que la capucha ocultara el rubor que le encendía la cara.

–Me parece que me gustabas más cuando querías matarme.

–A veces yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Desde luego, mi vida entonces era más emocionante. Aunque me pregunto… ¿el hecho de que me dejes ayudarte significa que seré tu mano derecha cuando estés al mando de la cofradía o solo que puedo presumir de que la famosa Candy White me tiene en cuenta?

Candy le dio un codazo.

–Significa que te calles y prestes atención.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y luego se quedaron esperando. Hacia el ocaso –que aquel día llegó antes de lo habitual, por culpa de los nubarrones que tapaban la luz– el guardaespaldas salió de la casa. Doneval no lo acompañaba, y el grandullón hizo señas a los centinelas, con los que intercambió algunas palabras antes de echar a andar calle abajo.

–¿Un recado? –caviló Candy. Anthony señaló al guardaespaldas con la cabeza, como sugiriendo que lo siguieran–. Buena idea.

Las articulaciones entumecidas de Candy protestaron cuando, lenta y cuidadosamente, se alejó de la gárgola. Sin perder de vista ni un instante a los vigilantes que tenía más cerca, se cogió a la cornisa del tejado y se dio impulso hacia arriba. Anthony la siguió instantes después.

Candy habría dado cualquier cosa por llevar puestas las botas que el maestro inventor le estaba ajustando, pero no las tendría hasta el día siguiente. Sus propias botas de cuero negro, aunque flexibles y cómodas, resbalaban un poco en el desagüe mojado del tejado. Pese a todo, Anthony y ella avanzaron con sigilo y rapidez por la cornisa en pos del corpulento guardaespaldas que caminaba por debajo. El hombre dobló por un callejón secundario. Afortunadamente, la casa adyacente estaba lo bastante cerca como para que los dos asesinos pudieran saltar con facilidad al tejado contiguo. Candy resbaló, pero pudo cogerse a las tejas verdes con las manos enguantadas. Anthony aterrizó a su lado como un gato. Por primera vez, Candy no sintió deseos de saltarle a la yugular cuando la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

El guardaespaldas seguía caminando por el callejón. Los asesinos lo seguían por los tejados, meras sombras entre la oscuridad creciente. Por fin, llegó a una calle más amplia, donde los huecos de entre las casas eran demasiado grandes para salvarlos de un salto, Candy y Anthony descendieron por una cañería y aterrizaron sin ruido. Una vez en el suelo, entrelazaron los brazos y adoptaron un paso casual para seguir a su presa, como dos vecinos de la capital que caminasen bajo la lluvia ansiosos por llegar a su destino.

No les costaba nada distinguir al guardaespaldas entre la multitud, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la avenida principal de la ciudad. En realidad, la gente se apartaba a su paso. El festival callejero de Melisande se encontraba en pleno apogeo y la gente acudía en tropel a pesar de la lluvia. Candy y Anthony siguieron al guardaespaldas a lo largo de unas cuantas manzanas y luego por callejones estrechos. El hombre se volvió a mirar solo una vez, pero únicamente vio a dos personas apoyadas en la pared con indiferencia, dos figuras encapuchadas refugiadas de la lluvia bajo el saliente de un tejado.

La caravana de Melisande y los pequeños festivales callejeros que ya se habían celebrado habían generado tantos desperdicios que las calles y las alcantarillas estaban casi inundadas de basura. Mientras acechaban al guardaespaldas, Candy oyó decir a la gente que los guardias de la ciudad habían atascado parte de las cloacas para que se inundaran de agua de lluvia. Al día siguiente por la noche las desatascarían con el fin de provocar un torrente lo bastante fuerte como para arrastrar al río Avery toda aquella basura. Al parecer, ya lo habían hecho otras veces; si no inundaran las alcantarillas de vez en cuando, la porquería se estancaría y el hedor sería insoportable. En cualquier caso, Candy se prometió a sí misma estar muy por encima del nivel del suelo cuando las presas fueran liberadas. Sin duda habría una pequeña inundación hasta que el agua se escurriera, y no le apetecía nada que la sorprendiese en mitad de la calle.

El guardaespaldas entró por fin en una taberna de las afueras del ruinoso arrabal, y los asesinos se quedaron esperando al otro lado de la calle. A través de las resquebrajadas ventanas, lo vieron sentarse a la barra, donde bebió una jarra de cerveza tras otra. Candy habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en el festival y no allí.

–Bueno, si es aficionado a beber, a lo mejor su debilidad por el alcohol nos ofrece la oportunidad de burlarlo –observó Anthony. Candy asintió, pero no dijo nada. Anthony miró hacia el castillo de cristal, con los torreones envueltos en niebla–. Me pregunto si Bardingale y los demás habrán convencido al rey de que les financie la carretera –prosiguió–. ¿Por qué estará tan ansiosa por construirla si quiere evitar a toda costa el tráfico de esclavos en Melisande?

–Como mínimo, tiene plena confianza en nosotros –señaló Candy.

Al ver que la joven no añadía nada más, Anthony guardó silencio. Transcurrió una hora sin que el guardaespaldas hablara con nadie. Por fin, pagó la cuenta con una moneda de plata y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa de Doneval. A pesar de toda la cerveza que había ingerido, caminaba con paso estable, y para cuando Anthony y Candy llegaron a la mansión del comerciante la asesina estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de aburrimiento. Para colmo, tiritaba de frío y ni siquiera habría podido jurar que los dedos de los pies siguieran en su sitio.

Desde una esquina cercana, observaron al guardaespaldas, que subía la escalinata hacia la entrada principal. Su trabajo se consideraba importante pues no estaba obligado a usar la entrada de servicio. De algo había servido toda aquella vigilancia, sí, pero de vuelta al castillo Candy se sintió inútil y desgraciada. Hasta Anthony estaba silencioso cuando llegaron a casa. Se limitó a decirle que se verían pasado un rato.

La fiesta de la Luna de la Cosecha se celebraba aquella misma noche; y solo faltaban tres días para la reunión de Doneval. Considerando lo poco que habían descubierto hasta el momento, Candy tendría que esforzarse más para encontrar el modo de cazar a su presa. Por lo visto, el «regalo» de Arobynn se estaba convirtiendo más bien en una maldición.

Qué manera de perder el tiempo.

Candy se pasó las horas siguientes en el baño. Dejó correr tanta agua caliente que debió de agotar la provisión de todo el castillo. Arobynn en persona había encargado que instalaran agua corriente en el palacio, un lujo que había costado tanto como el propio edificio, pero que Candy nunca le agradecería bastante.

Cuando el helor que la calaba hasta los huesos se hubo derretido, Candy se puso la bata de seda negra que Arobynn le había enviado por la mañana; otro de sus regalos, aunque ni por esas conseguiría que lo perdonase. Candy caminó con suavidad hacia el dormitorio. Un criado había encendido la chimenea. Estaba a punto de empezar a vestirse para la fiesta de la Luna de la Cosecha cuando vio un montón de papeles sobre la cama.

Iban atados con una cinta roja y Candy notó mariposas en el estómago cuando sacó la nota que los acompañaba.

«Intenta no mancharlas de lágrimas cuando te pongas a tocar. He tenido que sobornar a un montón de gente para conseguirlas.»

La asesina habría puesto los ojos en blanco de no haber visto lo que había debajo.

Partituras. Del concierto de la noche anterior. De las notas que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, ni siquiera ahora, pasadas veinticuatro horas. Volvió a mirar la nota. No reconoció la elegante caligrafía de Arobynn, sino los garabatos apresurados de Anthony. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado el tiempo para conseguirlas? Debía de haber ido a buscarlas en cuanto habían llegado al castillo.

Candy se dejó caer en la cama y se puso a hojear las páginas. El ballet se había estrenado hacía solo unas semanas; las partituras ni siquiera estaban aún en circulación. Ni lo estarían en tanto que el espectáculo no se considerase un gran éxito. Para lo cual faltaban meses, incluso años.

Sin poder evitarlo, Candy sonrió.

A pesar de la lluvia, la fiesta de la Luna la Cosecha, que se celebraba en la casa que Leighfer Bardingale poseía a orillas del río, estaba tan concurrida que Candy apenas tenía espacio para exhibir su exquisito vestido dorado y azul, ni las peinetas con las que se había recogido el cabello. Todas las personas importantes de Rifthold habían acudido. Bueno, todas las que no pertenecían a la familia real, aunque Candy habría jurado que algún que otro miembro de la nobleza rondaba entre aquella multitud emperifollada.

El salón de baile era enorme y de los altísimos techos colgaban farolillos de papel de mil formas, tamaños y colores. Guirnaldas de hojas decoraban las columnas que se alineaban a un lado del salón y las numerosas mesas exhibían cornucopias rebosantes de comida y joyas. Muchachas ataviadas con exiguos corsés y lencería de encaje se balanceaban en columpios prendidos al techo artesonado, y los jóvenes que servían el vino iban desnudos de cintura para arriba, salvo por recargadas gargantillas de marfil.

Candy había asistido a cientos de fiestas insólitas a lo largo de su vida en Rifthold; se había infiltrado en recepciones organizadas por dignatarios extranjeros y nobles de la ciudad; había visto de todo, tanto que pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderla. Aquella fiesta, sin embargo, se llevaba la palma.

La música de una pequeña orquesta acompañaba a dos cantantes gemelas: jóvenes, morenas y dotadas de sendas voces tan extraordinarias que no parecían de este mundo. Arrastraban a la gente hacia ellas, como si la melodía ejerciera una atracción irresistible hacia la atestada pista de baile.

Acompañada de Anthony, Candy bajó por la escalinata que conducía al salón. Arobynn descendía a su izquierda, escudriñando a la multitud con sus ojos color plata, que destellaron de alegría cuando la anfitriona los recibió al fondo de las escaleras. Con su túnica de peltre, Arobynn ofrecía una estampa deslumbrante cuando se inclinó ante Bardingale y le besó la mano.

La mujer lo miró con unos ojos oscuros e inteligentes y una graciosa sonrisa en los labios.

–Leighfer –ronroneó Arobynn, volviéndose a medias para indicarle a Candy que se acercara–. Permite que te presente a mi sobrina, Dianna, y a mi pupilo, Anthony.

Su sobrina. Arobynn siempre contaba el mismo cuento, cada vez que asistían juntos a un acto. Anthony se inclinó y Candy hizo una reverencia. Bardingale entrecerró los ojos, como dando a entender que sabía muy bien que Candy no era la sobrina de Arobynn. Ella intentó no enfurruñarse. Nunca le había gustado conocer a los clientes en persona; prefería que su tutor hiciera las gestiones.

–Un placer –saludó Bardingale a Candy. Luego le hizo una reverencia a Anthony–. Son los dos maravillosos, Arobynn –un comentario agradable y absurdo hecho por alguien acostumbrado a utilizar comentarios agradables y absurdos para conseguir lo que quería–. ¿Me acompañas? –le dijo al rey de los asesinos, y Arobynn le ofreció el codo.

Justo antes de que se perdieran entre la multitud, Arobynn miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a Candy con desenfado.

–Procura no meterte en muchos líos.

A continuación, la muchedumbre se tragó a la pareja. Candy y Anthony se quedaron solos al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Y ahora qué? –murmuró Anthony, que seguía mirando el sitio por donde había desaparecido Bardingale.

La túnica verde oscuro que había escogido realzaba las motas color esmeralda de sus ojos castaños–. ¿Has visto a Doneval por ahí?

Habían acudido a ver con quién se relacionaba el antiguo marido de Bardingale, cuántos guardias lo esperaban en el exterior, si parecía nervioso. La reunión se celebraría dentro de solo tres días; en su estudio del piso superior. Pero ¿a qué hora? Era esa era la información que Candy tenía que averiguar, por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Y aquella fiesta le brindaba una ocasión única para acercarse a él.

–Está junto a la tercera columna –señaló Candy con la mirada fija en la multitud.

A las sombras de los pilares alineados a un lado del salón, se habían dispuesto pequeñas zonas de descanso en plataformas elevadas. Cortinas de terciopelo negro las aislaban del exterior; eran salitas privadas para los invitados más distinguidos de Bardingale. Doneval se dirigía hacia una de aquellas zonas, seguido de su enorme guardaespaldas. En cuanto el comerciante se dejó caer en un mullido diván, cuatro chicas vestidas tan solo con un corsé y ropa interior se deslizaron a su lado, con sendas sonrisas pintadas en la cara.

–Mira qué bien está –murmuró Anthony–. Me pregunto cuánto se habrá llevado Clarissa por esta fiesta. De modo que de ahí procedían las chicas…

Candy esperaba que Lysandra no anduviese por allí.

Uno de los atractivos camareros ofreció a Doneval y a las cortesanas varias copas de vino espumoso.

El guardaespaldas, al otro lado de la cortina, lo probó antes de indicarle a Doneval con un gesto que podía beber. Este, que ya había rodeado con el brazo los hombros desnudos de una de las muchachas, no se molestó siquiera en dar las gracias a su ayudante ni al camarero. Candy hizo un gesto de asco cuando Doneval llevó los labios al cuello de una cortesana. La muchacha no podía tener más de veinte años. A la asesina no le sorprendía en absoluto que aquel hombre se sintiese atraído por el negocio del tráfico de esclavos; y que estuviese dispuesto a destruir a sus adversarios para asegurarse el éxito de sus tejemanejes.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que se va a quedar ahí un buen rato –comentó Candy. Se volvió a mirar a Anthony, que parecía enfurruñado. El chico siempre había sentido una mezcla de piedad y simpatía por las cortesanas; y un odio atroz por sus clientes. Su madre no había acabado bien. Quizás por eso Anthony toleraba a la insufrible Lysandra y a sus desabridas compañeras.

Alguien estuvo a punto de empujar a Candy por detrás pero ella notó el paso vacilante del hombre y se apartó de su camino.

–Esto es una casa de locos –musitó a la vez que levantaba la vista hacia las chicas que se columpiaban en lo alto del salón. Inclinaban tanto la espalda que parecía un milagro que los pechos siguieran dentro del corsé.

–No puedo ni imaginar cuánto se habrá gastado Bardingale en esta fiesta.

Anthony estaba tan pegado a Candy que el aliento del chico le rozó la mejilla. A Candy la intrigaba más saber cuánto estaba dispuesta a pagar la anfitriona por mantener a Doneval distraído; saltaba a la vista que ningún precio le parecía excesivo, si había contratado a Candy para desbaratar el acuerdo de Doneval y poner a salvo los documentos. Sin embargo, tal vez hubiese algo más que el tráfico de esclavos y una lista de personas a las que chantajear detrás de aquella misión. Tal vez Bardingale estuviese harta de soportar el estilo de vida decadente de su antiguo esposo. Candy no podía culparla.

Aunque la cómoda alcoba de Doneval pretendía ser privada, él se estaba exhibiendo. Y a juzgar por las botellas de vino espumoso que se acumulaban en la mesita baja que tenía delante, era evidente que no pensaba levantarse de allí en un buen rato. Era uno de esos hombres que desean la admiración ajena, que buscan sentirse poderosos. Uno de esos hombres que adoran saberse idolatrados. Y siendo su esposa la que daba la fiesta, había que ser sinvergüenza para ponerse a retozar con aquellas cortesanas. Era una actitud mezquina… y también cruel, bien pensado. ¿Pero de qué le servía saber todo aquello a Candy?

Por lo que parecía, apenas hablaba con otros hombres. Por otra parte, ¿quién decía que su socio era un varón? Quizás fuera una mujer. O una cortesana.

Doneval había empezado a babear el cuello de la chica que tenía al otro lado a la vez que le pasaba la mano por el muslo desnudo. Ahora bien, si Doneval estaba aliado con una cortesana, ¿por qué esperar tres días a intercambiar los documentos? Tal vez fuese una de las chicas de Clarisse. O la propia Clarisse.

–¿Crees que esta noche se va a encontrar con su compinche? –preguntó Anthony.

Candy se volvió a mirarlo.

–No. Tengo la corazonada de que no es tan tonto como para hacer negocios aquí. Aparte de con Clarisse, claro está.

El rostro de Anthony se ensombreció.

Si a Doneval le gustaba la compañía femenina, bien, eso podía ayudarla a acercarse a él, ¿no? Candy empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Anthony siguiéndola a duras penas.

Apartando a la gente para acercarse a la alcoba, la asesina lo miró por encima del hombro.

–No me sigas –le dijo al asesino, pero no con brusquedad–. Voy a intentar una cosa. Tú quédate aquí. Ya vendré a buscarte cuando haya terminado.

Él se la quedó mirando un instante. Luego asintió.

Candy inspiró hondo por la nariz mientras subía los peldaños que conducían a la alcoba elevada en la que Doneval estaba sentado.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 5.

Las cuatro cortesanas la vieron llegar, pero Candy no apartó los ojos de Doneval, quien alzó la vista desde el cuello de la cortesana que, en aquel momento, era el objeto de su afecto. El escolta se puso alerta, pero no intentó detenerla. La asesina forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras los ojos de Doneval la recorrían de arriba abajo, varias veces. Por eso Candy había elegido un vestido más escotado de lo acostumbrado. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero se acercó más de todos modos; solo la mesa baja la separaba del sofá de Doneval.

–Milord –ronroneó.

No era lord, ni mucho menos, pero a los hombres como él les encantaban los títulos, por poco que los merecieran.

–¿Qué deseas? –preguntó él sin separar los ojos del vestido. Candy iba mucho más tapada que las cortesanas que lo rodeaban. Aunque a veces cierto misterio resulta mucho más sensual que dejarlo todo a la vista.

–Oh, lamento mucho interrumpiros –se excusó la asesina, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo para que la luz de los farolillos arrancara destellos a sus ojos. Sabía muy bien qué rasgos de su anatomía eran los más llamativos y agradaban más a los hombres–. Veréis, mi tío es mercader, y me ha hablado tanto de vos que…

Se quedó mirando a las cortesanas como si las viera por primera vez, tal como haría una buena chica que acabara de reparar en la clase de mujeres que lo acompañaban e intentase disimular lo incómoda que se sentía.

Doneval pareció advertir su embarazo y, apartando la mano de la cortesana que le hacía arrumacos, se sentó. Las muchachas se crisparon y fulminaron a Candy con los ojos. Ella les habría sonreído con sorna de no haber estado tan metida en su papel.

–Continúa, querida –sugirió Doneval, sin apartar la mirada de Candy. Más fácil, imposible.

Ella se mordió el labio y hundió la barbilla, recatada, tímida, como reuniendo valor.

–Mi tío está enfermo esta noche y no ha podido asistir a la fiesta, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de conoceros, y he pensado que podría presentarme en su nombre, pero lamento muchísimo haberos interrumpido.

Hizo ademán de marcharse y contó los latidos de su corazón hasta que…

–No, no… Estoy encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas, querida niña?

Ella se dio media vuelta y dejó que la luz se reflejara otra vez en sus ojos de un azul dorado.

–Dianna Brackyn. Mi tío es Erick Brackyn… –miró hacia las cortesanas con una perfecta expresión de doncella escandalizada–. Yo… de verdad, no deseo interrumpiros –Doneval se la comía con los ojos–. Tal vez, si no os parece una molestia o un atrevimiento, podríamos haceros una visita en otro momento. Mañana no, ni tampoco pasado mañana, porque mi tío tiene que negociar un contrato con la corte de Fenharrow, ¿pero quizás al otro? Dentro de tres días, me refiero.

Insinuó apenas una risita.

–Claro que no es ningún atrevimiento –ronroneó Doneval a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante. Mencionar la próspera corte de Fenharrow había sido un acierto–. De hecho, dice mucho en tu favor que te hayas atrevido a abordarme. Pocas jóvenes lo harían, por no hablar de los hombres.

Candy estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se limitó a pestañear.

–Gracias milord. ¿A qué hora os parece conveniente que vayamos?

–Ah –calculó Doneval–. Bueno, esa noche tengo una cena –ningún signo de nerviosismo, ni un atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos–. Pero estoy libre a la hora del desayuno y de la comida –añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy lanzó un suspiró dramático.

–Oh, no… Me temo que ya me he comprometido a esas horas. ¿Os vendría bien que tomáramos el té? A lo mejor estáis libre antes de la cena… O quizás podríamos vernos en el teatro por la noche.

Doneval guardó silencio, y Candy se preguntó si habría despertado sus sospechas. Candy parpadeó y pegó los brazos a los costados para que los pechos le asomaran un poco más por el escote, un truco que había empleado con la frecuencia suficiente como para saber que funcionaba.

–Me encantaría tomar el té contigo y con tu tío –aceptó él por fin–, pero también podemos vernos en el teatro por la noche.

Candy exhibió una sonrisa radiante.

–¿Os gustaría acompañarnos a nuestro palco? Mi tío ha invitado a dos de sus contactos de la corte de Fenharrow, pero estoy segura de que os recibirá encantado a vos también.

Doneval ladeó la cabeza, y Candy prácticamente pudo ver los pensamientos fríos y calculadores que se arremolinaban detrás de sus ojos. _Venga, _pensó Candy, _muerde el anzuelo… _La posibilidad de contactar con acaudalados hombres de negocios de la corte de Fenharrow debería bastar.

–Será un placer –aceptó él, y esbozó una sonrisa que apestaba a encanto estudiado.

–Seguro que contáis con un carruaje propio para desplazaros hasta allí, pero nos sentiríamos doblemente honrados si aceptaseis compartir el nuestro. Podríamos recogeros después de cenar, quizás.

–Me temo que cenaré bastante tarde. No querría que tu tío y tú os retrasaseis por mi culpa.

–Oh, no os preocupéis. ¿A qué hora empieza vuestra cena…? ¡O termina, sería la pregunta correcta!

Candy soltó una risita y sus ojos titilaron con el tipo de curiosidad que los hombres como Doneval estaban ansiosos por ver en las miradas de las muchachas inocentes. Él se inclinó aún más hacia delante.

Candy sintió ganas de arañarlo para arrancarle aquella mirada cargada de segundas intenciones.

–La cena no durará mucho. Una hora… –repuso Doneval arrastrando las palabras–. Quizás menos.

Solo será un bocado con un viejo amigo. ¿Por qué no pasáis por mi casa a las ocho y media?

La sonrisa de Candy, sincera en esta ocasión, se ensanchó. A las siete y media, pues. Sería a esa hora cuando tuviera lugar la reunión. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tonto, tan arrogante? Merecía morir aunque solo fuera por comportarse con tanta irresponsabilidad. Por dejarse tentar por una chica que podría ser su hija.

–¡Claro! –asintió ella–. ¡Por supuesto!

Comentó a toda prisa los pormenores del negocio de su tío y lo bien que se entenderían los dos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estaba haciendo una reverencia de despedida, tan pronunciada como para dejar bien a la vista el canalillo. Las cortesanas le lanzaban miradas asesinas, y Candy notó los ojos hambrientos de Doneval fijos en ella mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Sin abandonar su papel de doncella recatada, fingió ir a buscar algo de comer al bufé. Cuando Doneval dejó de mirarla por fin, la asesina suspiró. El truco había dado resultado. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras se llenaba el plato de manjares: costillas de cerdo, moras con crema, pastel de chocolate caliente…

Reparó en que Leighfer Bardingale la miraba a pocos metros de distancia. Los ojos negros de la mujer la observaban con una tristeza indescriptible. Llenos de compasión. ¿O acaso se arrepentía de haber contratado a Candy para matar a su antiguo marido? Bardingale se acercó y rozó las faldas de la asesina de camino a la mesa del bufé, pero ella prefirió no saludarla. No quería saber lo que Arobynn le había dicho a Bardingale sobre ella. Aunque no le habría importado conocer el nombre del perfume que llevaba la mujer; olía a jazmín y a vainilla.

Anthony apareció a su lado de repente, silencioso como la muerte.

–¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Siguió a Candy, que se llenó aún más el plato. Leighfer tomó unas cuantas cucharadas de moras y una pizca de crema antes de perderse entre la gente.

Candy sonrió a la vez que echaba un vistazo a la alcoba, donde Doneval había devuelto la atención a su compañía de pago.

–Ya lo creo que sí. Por lo que parece, a las siete y media de esa noche no está disponible.

–De modo que ya sabemos a qué hora es la reunión –observó Anthony.

–En efecto.

Candy esbozó una sonrisilla triunfante, pero Anthony, cada vez más enfurruñado, miraba cómo Doneval toqueteaba a las chicas.

La música se animó y las voces de las gemelas se elevaron en una armonía fantasmagórica.

–Y ahora que ya tengo lo que he venido a buscar, quiero bailar –declaró Candy–. De modo que a divertirse, Anthony Brower. Esta noche no nos mancharemos las manos de sangre.

Candy bailó como loca. Las jóvenes bellezas de Melisande se habían reunido cerca de la plataforma que albergaba a las cantantes gemelas, y Candy gravitó hacia ellas. Las botellas de vino espumoso pasaban de mano en mano, de boca en boca, y Candy las probó todas.

Hacia la medianoche, la música cambió; las danzas elegantes y organizadas se convirtieron en un sonido sensual y salvaje que incitó a Candy a dar palmas y a estampar los pies contra el suelo al compás de la música. Los nativos de Melisande se retorcían y daban vueltas con vehemencia. Si acaso existían una música y unos movimientos que encarnasen el desenfreno, la temeridad y la inmortalidad de la juventud estaban allí, en aquella pista de baile.

Doneval siguió donde estaba, sentado entre almohadones, bebiendo botella tras botella de vino espumoso. Ni una vez se volvió a mirar a Candy. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pensaba de Dianna Brackyn, la había olvidado. Bien.

El sudor le bañaba cada palmo del cuerpo, pero Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó los brazos, disfrutando la música al máximo. Una de las cortesanas que se columpiaban en lo alto pasó muy cerca de ella y los dedos de ambas se rozaron. El contacto le provocó una descarga de rayos y centellas en el cuerpo. Aquello era más que una fiesta: era un espectáculo, una orgía, una llamada a rendirse al altar de los excesos. Y Candy se sacrificó encantada.

La música volvió a cambiar, un barullo de tambores atronadores y voces en staccato. Anthony guardaba una distancia respetuosa; bailaba a solas y de vez en cuando se zafaba de los brazos de una chica que se fijaba en su hermoso rostro e intentaba acapararlo para sí. Candy intentó no sonreír cuando lo vio decirle a una joven, con educación pero con firmeza, que se buscara a otro.

Muchos de los asistentes se habían marchado hacía rato y habían cedido el baile a los jóvenes y hermosos. Candy enfocó los ojos lo necesario para mirar a Doneval… y vio a Arobynn sentado con Bardingale en otra de las alcobas. Los acompañaban unas cuantas personas más, y si bien había copas y botellas de vino sobre la mesa, todos parecían ceñudos y preocupados. Mientras que Doneval había acudido a la fiesta a derrochar la fortuna de su antigua mujer, ella parecía tener una forma muy distinta de disfrutar. ¿Qué clase de determinación podía llevarte a concluir que asesinar a tu antiguo marido era la única opción posible? ¿O sería debilidad?

El reloj dio las tres… ¡las tres! ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan deprisa? Candy atisbó movimiento en las enormes puertas que cedían el paso a la escalinata. Cuatro jóvenes enmascarados aparecieron en lo alto, desde donde observaron a la multitud. La asesina tardó menos de lo que dura un suspiro en advertir que el moreno era el cabecilla, y que los delicados ropajes y máscaras delataban su abolengo. Seguramente eran nobles escapados de alguna recepción rancia para saborear las delicias de Rifthold.

Los desconocidos bajaron despacio los escalones. Uno de ellos, armado con una espada, se mantenía pegado al joven del cabello moreno y, a juzgar por la crispación de sus hombros, no tenía muchas ganas de estar allí. En cambio, una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del cabecilla cuando se fundió con el gentío.

Dioses del cielo, aun con aquella máscara, que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, saltaba a la vista que era muy guapo.

Candy se lo quedó mirando mientras bailaba y, él, como si llevara pendiente de ella desde que había entrado, la miró a su vez. La asesina le dedicó una sonrisa y luego, deliberadamente, se giró hacia las cantantes, solo que ahora bailaba con más cautela, con movimientos más sugerentes. Advirtió que Anthony la miraba ceñudo. Candy se encogió de hombros.

El enmascarado no se decidió de inmediato. Hicieron falta unos minutos –y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Candy– para que el desconocido le rodeara la cintura con el brazo.

–Menuda fiesta –le susurró el desconocido al oído. Al darse la vuelta, Candy se encontró ante unos ojos color zafiro que la miraban radiantes–. ¿Eres de Melisande?

Ella se balanceó al ritmo de la música.

–Quizás.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó. Candy se moría por quitarle la máscara. Si un noble andaba por ahí a aquellas horas intempestivas, desde luego no buscaba nada bueno. Sin embargo, ¿quién decía que ella no podía divertirse un poco también?

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó él por encima del estrépito de la música.

Candy se acercó al joven.

–Me llamo viento –susurró–. Y lluvia. Y huesos y polvo. Me llamo fragmento de una canción medio olvidada.

Él se rio, un sonido grave y delicioso. La asesina estaba borracha y tan eufórica por ser joven, estar viva y encontrarse en la capital del mundo que apenas podía contenerse.

–No tengo nombre –ronroneó–. Soy quienquiera que los dueños de mi destino me digan que sea.

El enmascarado la cogió por la muñeca y le acarició la delicada piel de la cara interior.

–Entonces deja que te llame mía durante un par de piezas.

Candy sonrió, pero de repente alguien se interpuso entre ambos, una figura alta y corpulenta. Anthony.

Arrancó la muñeca de Candy de la mano del desconocido.

–Pertenece a otro –gruñó, demasiado cerca del rostro del enmascarado. El joven de la espada se plantó detrás de él sin perder un instante, y fijó sus ojos color bronce en Anthony.

Candy cogió a Anthony por el codo.

–Ya basta –le advirtió.

El enmascarado miró a Anthony de arriba abajo y luego levantó las manos.

–Me he equivocado –se disculpó, pero le guiñó el ojo a Candy antes de desaparecer entre el gentío, con su amigo pegado a los talones.

La asesina volvió la cabeza hacia Anthony hecha una furia.

–¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?

–Estás borracha –repuso él, tan cerca que los cuerpos de ambos se rozaron–. Y él también lo sabe.

–¿Y? –mientras lo decía, pasó alguien bailando a lo loco y Candy estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Anthony la cogió por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo.

–Mañana me darás las gracias.

–Solo porque trabajemos juntos no significa que de repente sea incapaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Anthony no había retirado las manos de la cintura de la asesina.

–Te llevaré a casa.

Candy volvió la vista hacia las alcobas. Doneval se había dormido apoyado en el hombro de una cortesana que parecía muerta de asco. Arobynn y Bardingale seguían enfrascados en la conversación.

–No –replicó Candy–. No necesito escolta. Me marcharé cuando me dé la gana –se zafó del brazo de Anthony y chocó contra el hombro de alguien que tenía detrás. El hombre se disculpó y se alejó–. Además – siguió diciendo, incapaz de reprimir las palabras o esos celos vanos y estúpidos que se habían apoderado de ella–, ¿no puedes pagarle a Lysandra o a alguien como ella para que te haga compañía?

–No quiero contratar a Lysandra ni a nadie más para que me haga compañía –replicó él entre dientes. Tomó la mano de Candy–. Y si no te das cuenta, es que eres una necia.

La asesina apartó la mano de un tirón.

–Yo soy lo que soy, y no me importa demasiado lo que pienses de mí.

Quizás le había importado en algún momento, pero en aquel preciso instante…

–Bueno, pues a mí sí que me importa lo que pienses de mí. Me importa tanto que me he quedado en esta horrible fiesta solo por ti. Y me importa tanto que asistiré a mil más para poder pasar unas horas contigo siempre que no me mires como si no mereciese ni el polvo de tus zapatos.

Aquella declaración desarmó a Candy. Tragó saliva. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

–Ya tenemos bastantes problemas con Doneval. No quiero pelearme contigo también –habría querido frotarse los ojos, pero habría estropeado el efecto de los cosméticos. Suspiró con fuerza–. ¿No podemos… divertirnos un poco ahora mismo?

Anthony se encogió de hombros. Tenía la mirada sombría, los ojos brillantes.

–Si lo que quieres es bailar con ese tipo, adelante.

–No me refiero a eso.

–Entonces dime a qué te refieres.

Ella empezó a retorcerse los dedos, pero se detuvo.

–Mira –empezó a decir. La música estaba tan alta que le costaba oír sus propios pensamientos–. Yo… Anthony, aún no sé cómo ser tu amiga. No sé cómo ser la amiga de nadie. Y… ¿No podemos hablar esto mañana?

Anthony negó con la cabeza despacio. Por fin sonrió, pero no con los ojos.

–Claro. Si es que mañana te acuerdas de algo –se burló. Candy se obligó a sí misma a esbozar una sonrisa a su vez. Él señaló el baile con la barbilla–. Ve a divertirte. Hablaremos por la mañana.

El chico se acercó a ella, como si fuera a besarla en la mejilla, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor.

Candy no habría sabido decir si se había sentido decepcionada o no cuando Anthony le apretó el hombro con ademán amistoso.

Tras eso, Anthony se perdió entre la gente. Candy se lo quedó mirando hasta que una joven la arrastró a un círculo de chicas que bailaban y la fiesta se apoderó de ella otra vez.

El terrado de su nueva vivienda tenía vistas al río Avery, y Candy se sentó al otro lado de la barandilla, con las piernas colgando. La piedra estaba fría y húmeda pero la lluvia había cesado durante la noche y los fuertes vientos habían empujado las nubes. En el cielo, las estrellas se apagaban y el cielo empezaba a iluminarse.

El sol asomó por el horizonte e inundó de luz el sinuoso cauce del Avery.

La capital empezó a despertar. Salía humo de las chimeneas, indicio de los primeros fuegos del día; los pescadores se gritaban unos a otros en los muelles cercanos; los niños corrían por las calles con haces de leña, periódicos o cubos de agua. Detrás de ella, el castillo de cristal titilaba con los primeros rayos de sol.

Candy no había vuelto a su casa desde que la compró, a su regreso del desierto. Antes de subir al terrado, había dedicado unos minutos a recorrer las espaciosas estancias ocultas en el ático de un falso almacén. Nadie podía imaginar que allí se ocultaba la vivienda de Candy. Además, el propio almacén contenía frascos de tinta, un bien que no despertaba precisamente el interés de los ladrones. Aquella casa era suya y solo suya. O lo sería, en cuanto le dijera a Arobynn que se marchaba. Algo que haría enseguida que el asunto de Doneval estuviera solucionado. O poco tiempo después. Quizás.

Candy inhaló el aire húmedo de la mañana y dejó que la inundase. Sentada en la cornisa del tejado, saboreaba su propia insignificancia, apenas una mota en la inmensidad de la gran ciudad. Y sin embargo sentía que todo aquello estaba allí para ella si lo quería.

Sí, la fiesta había sido una delicia, pero en el mundo había otras cosas. Cosas más grandes y más hermosas, cosas reales. El futuro era suyo, y tenía tres cofres de oro escondidos en su dormitorio que lo materializarían. Podía elegir la vida que quisiese.

Candy se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en la piedra mientras se empapaba de aquella ciudad que empezaba a despertar. Y mientras la miraba, tuvo la maravillosa sensación de que la ciudad le devolvía la mirada.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 6.

Puesto que había olvidado hacerlo durante la fiesta de la noche anterior, Candy quiso dar las gracias a Anthony por las partituras mientras practicaban ejercicios de suelo después del desayuno. Sin embargo, había muchos más asesinos en la sala de entrenamiento, y no tenía ganas de hablar del regalo con los mayores.

Sin duda lo interpretarían mal. Tampoco podía decirse que demostraran demasiado interés en las actividades de la asesina. Procuraban no interponerse en su camino, y ella no se molestaba en alternar con ellos. Además, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible por culpa del vino espumoso y de lo mucho que había trasnochado. Ni siquiera era capaz de discurrir las palabras adecuadas.

Siguió ejercitándose hasta el mediodía e impresionó a su instructor con los movimientos que había aprendido del maestro mudo durante su estancia en el desierto Rojo. Notó que Anthony la miraba desde las esterillas, a pocos metros de distancia. Procuró no mirar el torso desnudo y sudoroso del asesino cuando Anthony se dio impulso, dio un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó casi sin ruido en el suelo. ¡Por el amor del Wyrd, que rápido era! Sin duda también se había pasado el verano entrenando.

–Milady –tosió el instructor y Candy giró la cabeza hacia él advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no hiciera ningún comentario.

Candy hizo el puente desde arriba y lo remontó, todo en un mismo movimiento, pasando las piernas con suavidad por encima de la cabeza y luego devolviéndolas al suelo por el otro lado.

Aterrizó sobre una rodilla. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Anthony se acercaba. De pie ante ella, le indicó con la barbilla al instructor que se marchase. El hombre, bajo y fornido, desapareció al instante.

–Me estaba ayudando –se quejó Candy.

Cuando se levantó, le temblaban los músculos. Había entrenado duro aquella mañana, a pesar de lo poco que había dormido, y no porque quisiese evitar a Anthony en la sala de entrenamientos. O tal vez sí.

–Está por aquí a menudo. No creo que te pierdas nada importante –replicó Anthony.

Candy procuró mirarlo a los ojos. Había visto a Anthony sin camisa otras veces –de hecho había visto a todos los asesinos parcialmente desnudos durante los entrenamientos–, pero en esta ocasión, por alguna razón, se sentía incómoda.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Candy–. ¿Vamos a allanar la casa de Doneval esta noche? –hablaba en voz baja. No le gustaba que sus colegas supiesen en qué andaba metida. A Ben sí solía contárselo todo, pero él estaba muerto y enterrado–. Ahora que sabemos a qué hora es la reunión, deberíamos entrar en la salita y hacernos una idea de qué hay allí y qué documentos son esos antes de que los comparta con su compañero.

Puesto que la lluvia había cesado al fin, no podían seguir acechando a la luz del día.

Anthony frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–No puedo. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo. Lysandra tiene que ensayar para la subasta y yo soy el único que está de guardia. Podemos ir después, si me esperas.

–No. Iré sola. No creo que sea complicado.

Candy echó a andar hacia la salida y Anthony la siguió de cerca.

–Será peligroso.

–Anthony, liberé a doscientos esclavos en la bahía de la Calavera y derroté a Rolfe. Puedo ocuparme de esto yo sola.

Llegaron al vestíbulo principal del castillo.

–Sí, pero yo te ayudé. ¿Qué te parece si me paso por casa de Doneval cuando acabe y compruebo que no me necesitas?

Candy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro desnudo. Anthony tenía la piel pegajosa del sudor.

–Haz lo que quieras. Aunque tengo la corazonada de que para entonces ya habré terminado. Eso sí, prometo contártelo todo mañana por la mañana –ronroneó la asesina, que se había detenido al pie de la escalinata.

Anthony le cogió la mano.

–Por favor, lleva cuidado. Echa un vistazo a los documentos y lárgate volando. Aún nos quedan dos días hasta la reunión. Si juzgas que hay demasiado peligro, lo intentaremos mañana. No te arriesgues ni una pizca.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y Anthony soltó la mano de Candy. Cuando se volvió a mirar, Lysandra y Clarisse cruzaban el umbral.

Lysandra se ruborizó, una situación que realzaba sus ojos verdes.

–Oh, Anthony –dijo la cortesana mientras corría hacia él con las manos tendidas.

Candy se crispó. Anthony, por su parte, cogió los delgados dedos de Lysandra con ademán educado. Por el modo que tenía la cortesana de comérselo con los ojos –sobre todo el torso desnudo–, la asesina no tenía la menor duda de que transcurridos dos días, en cuanto la subasta se hubiera celebrado y Lysandra pudiera elegir pareja, buscaría a Anthony. ¿Y quién no?

–¿Otra comida con Arobynn? –preguntó Anthony, pero Lysandra no le soltó las manos.

Clarisse saludó a Candy con un gesto seco y echó a andar a paso vivo hacia el despacho de Arobynn.

La dueña del burdel y el rey de los asesinos eran amigos desde hacía años; como mínimo, desde que Candy había llegado. En todo aquel tiempo, la señora apenas había dirigido unas palabras a la asesina.

–Ah, no… Hemos venido a tomar el té. Arobynn me ha prometido sacar el servicio de plata –repuso Lysandra, como si hablara con Candy más que con Anthony–. Tienes que venir, Anthony.

En otras circunstancias, Candy le habría saltado a la yugular por insultarla de ese modo. La cortesana retenía las manos de Anthony.

Como si le incomodara el contacto, el chico apartó los dedos.

–Yo… –empezó a decir.

–Deberías ir –sugirió la asesina. Lysandra los miró a ambos alternativamente–. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, de todos modos. Una no llega a lo más alto holgazaneando todo el día.

Una pulla fácil, pero Lysandra la fulminó con la mirada. Candy le dedicó una sonrisa letal. De todas formas, tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse hablando con Anthony, ni de invitarlo a acompañarla mientras practicaba al piano las partituras que el chico le había regalado, ni de pasar más tiempo con él del que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Anthony tragó saliva.

–¿Comes conmigo, Candy?

Lysandra hizo chasquear la lengua con desdén y se alejó murmurando.

–¿Y para qué querrá comer con ella?

–Estoy ocupada –contestó Candy. Decía la verdad. Todavía tenía que ultimar los detalles del plan para allanar la morada de Doneval aquella noche y averiguar algo más sobre los documentos. Señaló a Lysandra con un gesto de la barbilla y luego a la salita que había un poco más allá–. Ve a divertirte.

Sin quedarse a comprobar qué decidía Anthony, echó a andar hacia su dormitorio con los ojos puestos en los suelos de mármol, en las cortinas de color verdeazul, en el techo dorado.

Los muros de la casa de Doneval no estaban vigilados. Dondequiera que hubiese ido –por su aspecto, seguramente al teatro o a un fiesta– se había llevado varios guardias con él, aunque Candy no había visto al guardaespaldas corpulento entre ellos. A lo mejor tenía la noche libre. En cualquier caso, varios centinelas patrullaban los jardines, sin contar los que pudiera haber en el interior de la casa.

Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que se le mojara el traje nuevo, Candy se alegró de que estuviera lloviendo otra vez, aunque eso la obligara a prescindir de la máscara para disponer de los cinco sentidos, aunque algo limitados a causa de la lluvia. Afortunadamente, el chaparrón era tan fuerte como para que Candy pasase desapercibida cuando se deslizó junto al guardia apostado a un lado de la casa. El segundo piso estaba bastante alto, pero las sombras ocultaban la ventana y el pestillo se podía abrir con facilidad desde el exterior. Ya había dibujado un plano de la mansión. Si estaba en lo cierto –y sin duda lo estaba–, aquella ventana conducía directamente al despacho de la segunda planta.

Escuchando atentamente, Candy aguardó hasta que el guardia se puso a mirar a otra parte y empezó a trepar. El traje negro pesaba un poco más que la túnica que solía usar, pero como las armas estaban encajadas en los guanteletes, la espada y las dagas no le limitaban los movimientos de la espalda y de la cintura, como le sucedía antes. También llevaba dos cuchillos alojados en las botas. Aquel regalo de Arobynn sí que prometía ser útil.

Por otra parte, igual que la lluvia camuflaba a Candy, también enmascaraba los pasos de alguien que se acercase sigilosamente. La asesina mantuvo los ojos y los oídos bien atentos, pero ningún guardia rodeó la esquina de la casa. Merecía la pena arriesgarse. Ahora que sabía a qué hora se celebraría la reunión, tenía dos días para reunir la máxima información posible acerca de los documentos, como por ejemplo el número de páginas de que constaban y dónde los escondía Doneval. Con unos pocos movimientos, llegó al alféizar de la ventana del estudio. El guardia del jardín ni siquiera alzó la vista hacia la casa que se erguía detrás de él. Unos centinelas excelentes, vaya que sí.

Un vistazo al interior reveló una habitación a oscuras: un escritorio lleno de papeles y nada más.

Doneval no sería tan necio como para dejar las listas a la vista pero…

Candy se dio impulso para encaramarse a la cornisa. El delgado cuchillo que llevaba en la bota brilló apenas cuando introdujo la hoja en la rendija que separaba las dos puertas. Dos maniobras con la punta, un golpe de muñeca y…

La asesina abrió la ventana, rezando para que las bisagras no chirriasen. La primera crujió una pizca, pero la segunda se deslizó hacia dentro en completo silencio. Candy entró en el despacho, los pasos ahogados por la exquisita alfombra. Con cuidado, conteniendo el aliento, cerró otra vez las ventanas.

Presintió el ataque un instante antes de que se produjera.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 7.

Candy rodó y se agachó, sacando al mismo tiempo el segundo cuchillo de la bota. El guardia cayó con un gemido. La asesina lo había embestido rápida como una cobra; un movimiento que había aprendido en el desierto Rojo. Se arrancó una daga del muslo y notó un chorro de sangre caliente en la mano. Otro guardia blandió una espada ante ella, pero la rechazó con los dos cuchillos antes de patearlo en el estómago. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no tan deprisa como para evitar el cabezazo que lo dejó sin sentido. Otra maniobra que el maestro mudo le había enseñado mientras Candy estudiaba los movimientos de los animales del desierto. En la oscuridad de la estancia, notó la reverberación del golpe cuando el cuerpo del guardia se estrelló contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos; Candy contó tres más. Tres guardias que gruñían y gemían mientras se abalanzaban contra ella… antes de que alguien la cogiera por detrás. Notó un golpe terrible en la cabeza, algo húmedo y hediondo contra la cara y luego…

La nada.

Candy despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Procuró seguir respirando con normalidad a pesar del aire cargado, húmedo y pútrido que inhalaba. Y mantuvo los oídos alerta pese a las risillas masculinas y al borboteo del agua. También permaneció inmóvil, aunque notaba las cuerdas que la sujetaban a la silla y el agua a los pies, que ya le alcanzaba las pantorrillas. Estaba en la cloaca.

La potencia del chorro aumentó; ahora salía con tanta fuerza que el agua de cloaca le salpicó el regazo.

–Hora de despertarse –dijo una voz profunda. Una mano musculosa abofeteó la mejilla de Candy.

Con los ojos inflamados, vio las facciones feroces del guardaespaldas de Doneval, que le sonreían–. Hola, preciosa. Pensabas que no nos habíamos percatado de que llevabas varios días espiándonos, ¿verdad? Tal vez seas buena, pero no eres invisible.

Tras él, cuatro guardias rondaban junto a una puerta de hierro, más allá de la cual otra puerta cedía el paso a un tramo de escaleras ascendentes. Muchas casas de Rifthold contaban con ese tipo de puertas: para escapar en caso de guerra, para dar entrada a invitados clandestinos, a veces, sencillamente, para almacenar la basura de la vivienda. Las dobles puertas tenían la función de impedir el paso al agua; eran herméticas, fabricadas mucho tiempo atrás por habilidosos artesanos que utilizaban la magia para proteger los umbrales con hechizos que repelían el agua.

–Hay muchas habitaciones por las que acceder a la casa –apuntó el guardaespaldas–. ¿Por qué has escogido el despacho del segundo piso? ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva sin dejar de inspeccionar el sumidero inmundo donde se encontraba. El nivel del agua aumentaba. No quería ni saber lo que flotaba en ella.

–¿Esto va a ser un interrogatorio seguido de tortura y muerte? –preguntó Candy–. ¿O me equivoco de orden?

El hombre le sonrió a su vez.

–Vaya con la sabelotodo. Me gusta.

Tenía un fuerte acento extranjero, pero Candy lo entendió perfectamente. El hombre apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla. Con sus propios brazos atados a la espalda, Candy solo podía mover la cara.

–¿Quién te envía? –siguió preguntando él.

El corazón de la asesina latía desbocado, pero su sonrisa no flaqueó. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a soportar las torturas.

–¿Y por qué das por supuesto que me envía alguien? ¿Acaso una chica no puede ser independiente?

La silla de madera crujió bajo el peso del hombretón cuando este se inclinó tanto hacia ella que las narices de ambos se rozaron. Candy procuró no inhalar el aliento cálido del guardaespaldas.

–¿Y por qué si no iba una chica como tú a allanar esta casa? No creo que busques joyas u oro.

Candy inspiró por la nariz. Sin embargo, no quería intentar nada; no hasta que hubiese agotado las posibilidades de sacarle información al grandullón.

–Si vas a torturarme –sugirió con desprecio–, empieza cuanto antes. Aquí abajo no huele a rosas precisamente.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás, sin perder la sonrisa.

–Ah, no, no vamos a torturarte. ¿Sabes cuántos espías, ladrones y asesinos han intentado pillar a Doneval? Ya no hacemos preguntas. Si no quieres hablar, estupendo. No hables. Con el tiempo, hemos aprendido a tratar a los de tu calaña.

–Philip –dijo uno de los guardias a la vez que señalaba el túnel oscuro de la cloaca–. Tenemos que irnos.

–Muy bien –asintió Philip, y se volvió a mirar a Candy–. Verás, supongo que si alguien ha sido tan necio como para enviarte a esta casa, será porque eres prescindible. Y no creo que nadie venga a buscarte cuando inunden las cloacas, ni siquiera tu amiguito. De hecho, no queda casi nadie por las calles. A los de la capital no os gusta ensuciaros los pies, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Candy latió aún más deprisa, pero no apartó la mirada.

–Lástima que el agua no se vaya a llevar toda la basura por delante –replicó con un aleteo de pestañas.

–No –repuso él–, pero sin duda te arrastrará a ti. O, como mínimo, el río se llevará tus restos, si es que las ratas dejan algo.

Philip le palmeó la mejilla con tanta fuerza que le dejó una marca. Como si las cloacas lo hubieran oído, el fragor del agua llegó hasta ella procedente de la oscuridad.

_Oh, no. No._

El guardaespaldas avanzó chapoteando hacia el rellano, donde lo esperaban los guardias. Los vio cruzar la segunda puerta, subir las escaleras y…

–Disfruta del baño –le dijo Philip, y cerró las puertas de hierro.

Agua y oscuridad. En los instantes que tardó en acostumbrarse a la pálida luz de la calle que se filtraba por la rejilla del altísimo techo, notó un chorro de agua contra las piernas. Le alcanzó el regazo en un momento.

Candy maldijo con toda su alma y se retorció para desatarse. Al notar el escozor de las cuerdas contra los brazos, se acordó: las hojas incorporadas. Decía mucho de la destreza del artesano el hecho de que Philip no las hubiera encontrado, aunque sin duda debía de haberla cacheado. Por desgracia, los nudos estaban muy prietos y las cuerdas no cedían ni una pizca…

La asesina retorció las muñecas, buscando cualquier resquicio para girar bruscamente la mano. El agua la cubría hasta la cintura. Debían de haber construido la presa al otro lado de la ciudad; aquella parte tardaría aún unos minutos en inundarse por completo.

La cuerda no cedía, pero Candy sacudió la muñeca, una y otra vez, tal como el inventor le había enseñado. Por fin, la hoja salió con un gruñido y un chasquido. Un dolor agudo le recorrió un lado de la mano y Candy maldijo. Se había cortado con la maldita hoja. Afortunadamente, el tajo no parecía profundo.

De inmediato, procedió a cortar las cuerdas. Los brazos le dolían mientras los retorcía para tensar las ligaduras. ¿Acaso habían usado grilletes o qué?

Notó que la tensión se liberaba por el centro y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al agua negra que se arremolinaba a su alrededor cuando la cuerda cedió. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, se quitó el resto de la soga, aunque se encogió horrorizada cuando tuvo que hundir las manos en el agua hedionda para cortar las ligaduras de los pies.

Cuando se levantó, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Un agua fría como el hielo. Criaturas repugnantes le rozaron la piel cuando avanzó chapoteando hacia el rellano, haciendo esfuerzos por evitar que la fuerte corriente la arrastrase. Las ratas se multiplicaban en el agua, sus gritos de terror ahogados por el fragor de la corriente. Para cuando Candy llegó a los peldaños de piedra, el agua empezaba a encharcarse allí también. Probó el pomo de la puerta. Cerrada. Intentó hincar una hoja por la rendija del umbral, pero el metal rebotó. La puerta estaba tan bien sellada que no cabía nada.

Estaba atrapada.

Candy examinó el tamaño del sumidero. La lluvia seguía cayendo por la trampilla pero las luces de la calle brillaban lo suficiente como para iluminar la pared curvada. Tenía que haber alguna escala que condujera a la calle. Tenía que haberla.

No veía ninguna. Cuando menos, no por allí cerca. Y las trampillas estaban tan elevadas que tendría que esperar a que la cloaca se hubiera llenado por completo para probar suerte. Sin embargo, dada la fuerza de la corriente, el agua la habría arrastrado antes de que pudiese intentarlo siquiera.

–Piensa –susurró–. Piensa, piensa.

El nivel del agua ascendía ya en el rellano. Le llegaba a los tobillos.

Procuró respirar con normalidad. Dejarse llevar por el pánico no le serviría de nada. _Piensa_. Siguió observando la cloaca.

Tal vez hubiera una escalera, pero lejos de allí. Lo que significaba internarse en el agua… y en la oscuridad.

A la izquierda, el nivel de las aguas crecía constante, procedente del otro lado de la ciudad. Miró a la derecha. Aunque no encontrara una trampilla, tal vez pudiese llegar hasta el Avery.

Era un «tal vez» muy grande, inmenso.

Pero mejor que quedarse allí esperando la muerte.

Candy se enfundó las hojas y se sumergió en el agua aceitosa y maloliente. Se le revolvieron las tripas, pero se ordenó a sí misma no vomitar. No estaba avanzando entre los desperdicios de toda la ciudad. No estaba vadeando unas aguas infestadas de ratas. No iba a morir.

La corriente era más fuerte de lo que Candy esperaba, pero opuso resistencia. Las trampillas se sucedían en lo alto, cada vez más cerca pero aún demasiado lejos para alcanzarlas. Y entonces… ¡allí, a la derecha! Hacia la mitad de la pared, todavía a varios metros del nivel del agua, la pequeña apertura de un túnel. En el interior cabía un solo trabajador. El agua de lluvia caía por el borde del pasaje. Debía de estar conectado con el exterior, por alguna parte.

Nadó hacia la pared, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que la corriente no la arrastrase más allá de la entrada. Tocó el muro y se aferró a él para apoyarse de lado. El túnel estaba tan alto que tuvo que estirar el brazo al máximo, hundir los dedos en la piedra. Por fin, consiguió agarrarse y aunque un dolor horrible le atravesaba las uñas logró izarse hasta el angosto pasaje.

El interior era tan pequeño que Candy tenía que avanzar de bruces. Y estaba lleno de barro y de los dioses sabían qué; pero allí, mucho más adelante, brillaba un haz de luz. Un túnel vertical que conducía a la calle. Tras ella, el nivel del agua seguía aumentando y el rugido era casi ensordecedor. Si no se daba prisa, quedaría atrapada.

Como el techo era tan bajo, tenía que avanzar con la cabeza gacha y la cara casi hundida en aquel lodo repugnante mientras se estiraba y se encogía. Centímetro a centímetro, avanzaba a rastras por el túnel sin perder de vista la luz que brillaba al fondo.

En aquel momento, el agua alcanzó el nivel del túnel. En cuestión de momentos, le cubrió los pies, luego las piernas, la barriga y la cara. Candy reptó más deprisa. No le hacía falta luz para saber que tenía las manos ensangrentadas. Cada grano de polvo que penetraba en los cortes quemaba como fuego.

–Venga –pensaba para sí con cada tirón de brazos, con cada empujón de pies–. Venga, venga, venga.

Aquella palabra era lo único que le impedía gritar. Porque en el momento en que empezara a chillar… se habría rendido a la muerte.

El agua del pasaje ya tenía varios centímetros de profundidad cuando alcanzó el túnel ascendente.

Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver la escala. Debía de medir unos quince metros de largo.

A través de los agujeros circulares de la gran tapa se veían las luces de las farolas del exterior. Sin pensar en el dolor que le atenazaba las manos y rezando para que la escala no se rompiese, empezó a trepar. El agua ya cubría el fondo del túnel, donde la basura se arremolinaba.

Llegó rápidamente al final e incluso se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando empujó la trampilla redonda.

No cedió.

Se afianzó en la desvencijada escala y la empujó con ambas manos. La tapa seguía sin moverse. Torció el cuerpo para encaramarse al escalón más alto y, apoyando la espalda y los hombros contra la trampilla, la embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Ni un crujido, ni la menor señal de que el metal fuese a ceder. El óxido debía de haberlo sellado. La golpeó hasta que algo crujió en el interior de su mano. Por un momento lo vio todo negro, salvo por las estrellas blancas y negras que bailaban ante sus ojos. Se aseguró de no haberse roto un hueso antes de volver a golpear el metal. Nada. Nada.

El agua se aproximaba, espuma mezclada con lodo, tan cerca que podía alargar la mano y tocarla.

Se abalanzó contra la trampilla una última vez. No se movió.

Si la gente se mantenía alejada de las calles hasta que la inundación hubiese terminado… El agua de lluvia le mojaba la boca, los ojos, la nariz. Golpeó el metal, rogando que alguien la oyera entre el fragor de la lluvia, que alguien viera los dedos embarrados y ensangrentados que asomaban por una trampilla de la ciudad. Las aguas de las cloacas le alcanzaron las botas. Metió los dedos por los agujeros de la tapa y empezó a chillar.

Chilló hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, pidió socorro, suplicando que alguien atendiera su llamada.

Y entonces…

–¿Candy?

Alguien gritó su nombre. Y estaba cerca. Candy lloró al oír la voz de Anthony, casi ahogada por la lluvia y el rugido de las aguas a sus pies. Anthony le había dicho que se pasaría después de echar una mano en la fiesta de Lysandra… Debía de dirigirse a casa de Doneval. Movió los dedos a través de la trampilla mientras golpeaba el metal con la otra mano.

–¡AQUÍ! ¡En la cloaca!

Oyó un rumor de pasos y luego:

–Dioses benditos –la cara de Anthony se asomó al otro lado de la tapa–. Llevo buscándote veinte minutos –dijo–. Espera.

El asesino introdujo unos dedos encallecidos por los huecos. Candy vio cómo los dedos se ponían blancos del esfuerzo, cómo el rostro de Anthony enrojecía. El chico lanzó una maldición.

El agua alcanzó las pantorrillas de Candy.

–¡Sácame de aquí!

–Empuja conmigo –resolló él.

Anthony estiró y Candy empujó. La trampilla no se movía. Volvieron a intentarlo, una y otra vez. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Por extraña fortuna, la tapa estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Doneval como para que los guardias los oyeran.

–Estírate todo lo que puedas –le ordenó Anthony.

Candy ya lo estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada. Vio el reflejo de un cuchillo y oyó el roce de la daga contra la tapa. Anthony intentaba aflojar el metal utilizando la hoja como palanca.

–Empuja por abajo.

La asesina empujó. El agua oscura le lamió los muslos.

El cuchillo se partió en dos.

Anthony maldijo con violencia y se puso a tirar de la trampilla otra vez.

–Vamos –susurró más para sí que a ella–.Vamos.

El agua alcanzaba ya la cintura de Candy y pronto le llegó al pecho. La lluvia que se filtraba por los agujeros la privaba de los sentidos.

–Anthony –dijo.

–¡Lo estoy intentando!

–Anthony –repitió.

–No –escupió él al comprender lo que significaba el tono–. No.

Entonces fue él quien se puso a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Candy apretó la cara contra un agujero de la tapa. La ayuda no llegaría. No a tiempo.

Candy jamás se había parado a pensar cómo sería su muerte, pero ahogarse le parecía apropiado. En su país natal de Terrasen, hacía nueve años, un río había estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Hoy, el trato que hiciera con los dioses aquel día lejano había expirado. Estaba escrito que el agua la reclamaría, de un modo u otro, por más tiempo que pasara.

–Por favor –suplicó Anthony, mientras golpeaba y tiraba de la tapa. De nuevo trató de hacer palanca con otro cuchillo–. Por favor, no.

Candy sabía que no hablaba con ella.

El agua le inundó el cuello.

–Por favor –gimió Anthony, que ahora cogía los dedos de su compañera. A Candy solo le quedaba un último aliento. Unas últimas palabras.

–Lleva mi cuerpo a casa, Anthony, a Terrasen –susurró. Con un suspiro entrecortado, se hundió.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 8.

–¡Respira! –gritaba alguien mientras le golpeaba el pecho–. ¡Respira!

Y así, sin más, el cuerpo de Candy reaccionó y el agua brotó de su interior a borbotones. Vomitó en los adoquines, entre toses tan fuertes que todo su cuerpo se convulsionó.

–Alabados sean los dioses –gimió Anthony.

A través de las lágrimas, Candy lo vio arrodillado a su lado, con la cabeza colgando hacia delante y las palmas de las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Detrás de él, dos mujeres intercambiaban miradas de alivio mezcladas con desconcierto. Una llevaba una palanca en la mano. A su lado yacía la tapa, rodeada del agua que manaba de la alcantarilla.

Candy volvió a vomitar.

Se dio tres baños seguidos. Y si comió fue solo con la intención de vomitar cualquier resto que pudiera quedar en su organismo de aquel líquido infecto. Candy hundió las manos, lastimadas y doloridas, en un recipiente lleno de licor. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero al mismo tiempo se recreó en la quemazón del desinfectante, pensando que destruiría la contaminación del agua. Al comprobar que el líquido atenuaba la sensación de repugnancia, pidió que le llenaran el baño de aquel mismo licor y se hundió de la cabeza a los pies.

Jamás volvería a sentirse limpia. Aun después del cuarto baño, que tomó inmediatamente después de sumergirse en el licor, tenía la sensación de que una capa de mugre cubría toda su piel. Arobynn había acudido a consolarla y a interesarse por ella, pero Candy lo había hecho salir. Había echado a todo el mundo. Se daría otros dos baños por la mañana, prometió mientras se metía en la cama.

Llamaron a la puerta y Candy estuvo a punto de ladrar a quienquiera que fuese que se largara, pero Anthony asomó la cabeza. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban más de las doce y sin embargo Anthony parecía completamente despabilado.

–Estás despierta –dijo. Al ver que Candy hacia un gesto de asentimiento, Anthony entró. En realidad no tenía ni que pedir permiso. Le había salvado la vida. Candy se lo agradecería eternamente.

De camino a casa, Anthony le había contado que, después del ensayo de la subasta, había acudido a la mansión de Doneval por si Candy necesitaba ayuda. Al llegar allí, sin embargo, había advertido que todo estaba en silencio salvo por los guardias, que comentaban cierto incidente entre cuchicheos. Anthony había pasado un rato recorriendo las calles adyacentes en busca de algún rastro de ella cuando la había oído gritar.

Candy lo miró desde la cama.

–¿Qué quieres?

No era el comentario más amable del mundo, considerando que Anthony acababa de salvarle la vida, pero, demonios, se suponía que Candy era insuperable, ¡y sin embargo él había tenido que rescatarla! ¿Cómo podría defender su título a partir de ese momento si necesitaba que Anthony estuviera allí para protegerla?

De buen gusto lo habría golpeado.

Él insinuó una sonrisa.

–Solo quería saber si ya habías acabado de lavarte. No queda agua caliente.

Candy frunció el ceño.

–No esperes que me disculpe por eso.

–¿Acaso he esperado alguna vez que te disculparas por algo?

A la luz de las velas, las maravillosas facciones de su rostro se veían invitadoras y suaves como terciopelo.

–Podrías haberme dejado morir –musitó Candy–. Me sorprende que no hayas bailado sobre mi tumba.

Él lanzó una carcajada grave que recorrió las extremidades de ella como una advertencia.

–Nadie merece una muerte tan horrible, Candy, ni siquiera tú. Además, pensaba que estabas por encima de esas cosas.

Candy tragó saliva. No podía apartar la mirada.

–Gracias por salvarme.

Anthony enarcó las cejas. Su amiga le había dado las gracias una vez en el camino de vuelta, pero rápidamente y sin aliento. Esta vez, la frase había sonado distinta. Aunque le dolían los dedos –sobre todo las uñas rotas–, Candy tomó la mano de Anthony.

–Y… Y lo siento –Candy se obligó a mirarlo, aunque las facciones de él reflejaban incredulidad–. Siento haberte implicado en lo que pasó en la bahía de la Calavera. Y siento lo que te hizo Arobynn por mi culpa.

–Ah –respondió él, como si acabara de descifrar un gran enigma. Miró las manos entrelazadas y Candy retiró la suya rápidamente.

De repente, el silencio se hizo demasiado denso. El rostro de Anthony, demasiado bello a la luz pálida.

Candy levantó la barbilla y advirtió que él le miraba la cicatriz del cuello. La delgada cuña se borraría… algún día.

–Se llamaba Patty –explicó Candy, casi sin voz–. Era mi amiga.

Anthony se sentó despacio en la cama. Y entonces, toda la historia salió a la luz.

Él solo le hacía preguntas cuando necesitaba alguna aclaración. El reloj había dado la una cuando Candy terminó de confesar el final de la historia: cómo, aun con el corazón roto, le había concedido a Patty un minuto de más antes de disparar la flecha que en otro caso habría puesto fin a su vida. Cuando dejó de hablar, los ojos de Anthony estaban brillantes de pena y asombro.

–De modo que ya conoces la historia de este verano –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros–. Otra gran aventura de Candy White, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a acariciarle la cicatriz del cuello, como si así pudiera borrar la herida.

–Lo siento –dijo. Y Candy supo que hablaba en serio.

–Yo también –murmuró ella.

Se revolvió incómoda, repentinamente consciente de lo pequeño que era el camisón. Como si también él se hubiera dado cuenta, Anthony apartó la mano y carraspeó.

–En fin –observó Candy–. Supongo que nuestra misión se ha complicado un poco.

–Ah. ¿Y por qué?

Ella agitó la cara para ahuyentar el rubor que el contacto de Anthony le había provocado y lo miró con una sonrisa lenta y maléfica. Philip no tenía ni idea de con quién se enfrentaba ni del indescriptible sufrimiento que le esperaba. Uno no intentaba ahogar en una cloaca a la asesina de Adarlan y luego se largaba tan tranquilo. No, ni en sueños.

–Porque –declaró Candy–, acabo de añadir un nombre más a la lista de personas que debo asesinar.

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 9.

Candy durmió hasta el mediodía, se bañó dos veces tal como se había prometido y acudió al despacho de Arobynn. Cuando entró, el rey de los asesinos estaba tomando una taza de té.

–Me sorprende verte fuera del baño –la saludó.

Sin embargo, el hecho de haberle contado a Anthony lo sucedido en el desierto Rojo la había hecho recordar todo lo que había conseguido y por qué tenía tantas ganas de volver a casa. No tenía motivos para andarse con pies de plomo con Arobynn; no después de cómo la había tratado él, de todo lo que Candy había tenido que pasar por su culpa. De manera que se limitó a sonreír mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que pasasen los criados. Entraron cargados con un gran cofre de oro. A continuación llegaron con otro. Y otro más.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

Arobynn se masajeó las sienes.

Los criados salieron a toda prisa y Candy cerró la puerta. Sin pronunciar palabra, abrió las tapas de los cofres. El oro brilló al sol del mediodía.

Aferrada al recuerdo de lo que había sentido en el tejado de su casa la noche de la fiesta, Candy se volvió a mirar a Arobynn. Él la miraba con expresión inescrutable.

–Creo que esto saldará mi deuda –declaró Candy, obligándose a sí misma a sonreír–. Y algo más.

Arobynn siguió sentado.

Candy tragó saliva, repentinamente mareada. ¿Por qué se habría metido en ese embrollo?

–Me gustaría seguir trabajando con vos –prosiguió con cautela–, pero ya no os pertenezco.

Los ojos plateados de Arobynn saltaron a los cofres, luego a ella. En aquel instante de silencio que duró una eternidad, Candy permaneció inmóvil mientras él la observaba. Luego, el rey de los asesinos sonrió con pesar.

–¿Quién puede culparme por haber deseado que este día no llegara nunca?

Candy estuvo a punto de lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

–Lo digo en serio. Quiero seguir trabajando para ti.

Candy comprendió entonces que no podía hablarle de la vivienda que había comprado ni decirle que se marchaba; no en aquel momento. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Hoy, la deuda. Quizás pasadas unas semanas podría mencionarle que se mudaba. Tal vez entonces a Arobynn ni siquiera le molestase que se hubiera comprado su propia casa.

–Y yo siempre estaré encantado de trabajar contigo –repuso Arobynn, pero siguió sentado. Tomó un sorbo de té–. ¿Me vas a decir de dónde has sacado el dinero?

Candy tomó conciencia de la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello mientras decía:

–Me lo dio el maestro mudo. En pago por haberle salvado la vida.

Arobynn cogió el periódico de la mañana.

–Bueno, permite que te felicite –la miró por encima del diario–. Eres una mujer libre.

Candy procuró no sonreír. Tal vez no fuera libre en el pleno sentido de la palabra, pero al menos Arobynn no podría volver a utilizar las deudas para someterla. Eso bastaría de momento.

–Buena suerte con Doneval mañana por la noche –añadió él–. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo.

–Siempre que no me la cobres…

Arobynn no le devolvió la sonrisa. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

–Yo nunca te haría eso.

Algo parecido a dolor asomó a sus ojos.

Luchando contra un súbito deseo de disculparse, Candy abandonó el despacho sin decir nada más.

El camino al dormitorio se le antojó muy largo. Había esperado andar por ahí con la cabeza alta cuando le hubiera entregado el dinero, presumir por el castillo de su libertad, pero después de cómo la había mirado Arobynn todo aquel oro le parecía… poco valioso.

Gloriosa forma de empezar una nueva vida.

Aunque Candy no quería volver a pisar las inmundas cloacas en toda la vida, aquella misma tarde fue a parar allí. El río de aguas inmundas aún corría por el túnel, pero la estrecha acera que discurría a un lado estaba seca a pesar del chaparrón que caía en la calle.

Hacía una hora, Anthony se había presentado en su dormitorio ya vestido y listo para merodear por casa de Doneval. Ahora, Candy avanzaba sigilosa a su lado, sin decir palabra mientras se acercaban a la puerta de hierro que tan bien recordaba. La asesina dejó la antorcha junto a la puerta y pasó las manos por la hoja vieja y oxidada.

–Mañana tendremos que entrar por aquí –señaló en un tono casi inaudible. El borboteo del agua ahogaba su voz–. La entrada principal estará muy vigilada.

Anthony pasó el dedo por la juntura que separaba la puerta de la jamba.

–Como no encontremos la manera de traer un ariete hasta aquí, no sé cómo vamos a entrar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada torva.

–Podrías llamar.

Anthony rio entre dientes.

–Seguro que los guardias me lo agradecerían. A lo mejor hasta me invitaban a una cerveza. Después de convertir mi barriga en un colador, claro.

El asesino se palmeó aquel vientre tan firme. Llevaba el traje que Arobynn le había obligado a comprar, y Candy procuró no observar con demasiada atención lo bien que se le ajustaba al cuerpo.

–Así que no podemos entrar por aquí –murmuró ella mientras volvía a pasar la mano por la hoja–. A menos que averigüemos a qué hora tiran la basura los criados.

–Demasiado impreciso –replicó Anthony sin dejar de mirar la puerta–. Podrían tirarla a cualquier hora.

Candy maldijo y echó un vistazo a la cloaca. Qué lugar tan horrible para ver la muerte tan de cerca.

Aunque no le gustaba matar, esperaba toparse con Philip al día siguiente. Ese cerdo arrogante no comprendería lo que estaba a punto de pasar hasta que lo tuviera delante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha de la fiesta y ella eran la misma persona.

Sonrió despacio. ¿Qué mejor venganza que entrar por la puerta que el mismo Philip le había enseñado?

–En ese caso, uno de nosotros tendrá que sentarse a esperar unas cuantas horas –susurró Candy con la mirada fija en la hoja–. Hay un rellano al otro lado y los criados tendrán que internarse un poco para llegar al agua –la sonrisa de Candy se ensanchó–. Y si van cargados con un montón de basura, no creo que se les ocurra mirar a su espalda.

Los dientes de Anthony destellaron a la luz de la antorcha cuando sonrió.

–Y les asustará demasiado que alguien pueda colarse y buscar un escondite en el sótano como para esperar hasta las siete y media.

–Qué sorpresa se van a llevar mañana, cuando encuentren la puerta del sótano abierta.

–Creo que esa será la menor de las sorpresas.

Candy recuperó la antorcha.

–Ya lo creo que sí.

Anthony echó a andar detrás de ella por la acera del alcantarillado. Habían encontrado una trampilla en un oscuro callejón, lo bastante apartado de la casa como para no despertar sospechas. Por desgracia, tendrían que recorrer un largo tramo por el interior de la cloaca.

–He oído que has saldado la deuda con Arobynn esta mañana –comentó él, con los ojos fijos en las oscuras piedras del suelo. Seguía hablando en voz baja–. ¿Qué tal sienta ser libre?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

–No es lo que esperaba.

–Me sorprende que haya aceptado el dinero sin enfadarse.

Candy no dijo nada. A la luz mortecina de la antorcha, Anthony respiró entrecortadamente.

–Creo que me voy a marchar –susurró.

La asesina casi se tropieza.

–¿Marcharte?

Anthony no la miró.

–Me voy a Eyllwe; a Banjali, más exactamente.

–¿A una misión?

Arobynn tenía la costumbre de enviarlos a distintas zonas del continente, pero por el modo de hablar de Anthony… se refería a otra cosa.

–Para siempre –dijo.

–¿Por qué?

A Candy, su propia voz le había sonado algo estridente.

Anthony se volvió a mirarla.

–¿Qué me ata aquí? Arobynn ya ha mencionado que nos convendría establecer una base permanente en el sur.

–Arobynn… –rabió ella, procurando no alzar la voz–. ¿Has hablado de esto con Arobynn?

Anthony se encogió de hombros apenas.

–Informalmente. No es oficial.

–Pero… pero Banjali está a casi trescientos kilómetros de distancia.

–Sí, pero Rifthold les pertenece a ti y a Arobynn. Yo siempre seré… una alternativa.

–Preferiría ser una alternativa en Rifthold que el soberano de los asesinos en Banjali.

Candy habría dado cualquier cosa por poder empezar a gritar. Quería estampar a alguien contra la pared. Quería romper la cloaca en dos con las manos desnudas.

–Me voy a finales de mes –expuso él con tranquilidad.

–¡Pero si solo faltan dos semanas!

–¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba quedarme?

–¡Sí! –exclamó ella en el tono más alto que pudo adoptar sin dejar de hablar en susurros–. ¡Sí, claro que lo hay! –Anthony no respondió–. No puedes marcharme.

–Dame una sola razón.

–¡Porque te echaré de menos, maldita sea! –cuchicheó Candy a la vez que desplegaba los brazos–. Porque ¿qué sentido tiene nada si tú te vas para siempre?

–¿Qué sentido tiene qué, Candy?

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo mientras ella se ponía histérica?

–Pues la bahía de la Calavera, las partituras que me regalaste y… el hecho de que le dijeras a Arobynn que le perdonarías a condición de que no volviera a lastimarme.

–Dijiste que no te importaba lo que yo pensara. Ni lo que hiciera, si no me equivoco.

–¡Mentí! ¡Y tú lo sabes perfectamente, maldito bastardo!

Anthony rio en voz baja.

–¿Sabes cómo he pasado el verano? –Candy se detuvo y él se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Me he pasado todos y cada uno de los días intentando reprimir el impulso de cortarle el cuello a Arobynn. Y él sabía que quería matarlo.

«Te mataré», le había gritado Anthony al rey de los asesinos.

–En cuanto recuperé la consciencia, después de la paliza, comprendí que debía marcharme. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría por asesinarlo. Pero no podía irme –Anthony se la quedó mirando–. No hasta que tú volvieras. No hasta saber que estabas bien; hasta verte a salvo.

A Candy le costaba muchísimo respirar.

–Él también lo sabía –prosiguió Anthony– y decidió explotarlo. No me recomendaba para ninguna misión. En cambio, me obligó a ayudar a Lysandra y a Clarisse. Me obligó a escoltarlas por la ciudad, en las meriendas campestres y en las fiestas. Se convirtió en un juego entre los dos, saber cuánta mierda podría soportar antes de estallar. Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que él tenía las de ganar. Él siempre te tendría a ti. A pesar de todo, me he pasado todo el verano rezando para que volvieras de una pieza. Lo que es peor, rezando para que volvieras y te vengaras de lo que te había hecho.

Candy no lo había hecho. Había vuelto y había dejado que Arobynn la cubriera de regalos.

–Y ahora que sé que estás bien, Candy, ahora que has pagado tu deuda, no me puedo quedar en Rifthold. No después de cómo nos ha tratado.

Candy sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y horrible, pero de todos modos susurró:

–Por favor, no te vayas.

Él respiró entrecortadamente.

–Te las arreglarás sin mí. Siempre lo has hecho.

Quizás antes sí, pero no ahora.

–¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que te quedes?

–No puedes.

Candy tiró la antorcha.

–¿Quieres que te suplique? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–No… Ni en sueños.

–Entonces dime…

–¿Pero qué más quieres que te diga? –estalló él con un susurro ronco y atormentado–. Ya te he dicho que si me quedo aquí, si tengo que vivir con Arobynn, le romperé el maldito cuello.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar?

Anthony la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió.

–¡Porque te quiero!

Candy lo miró boquiabierta.

–Te quiero –repitió mientras volvía a agitarla–. Desde hace años. Y Arobynn te hizo daño y me obligó a mirar porque siempre lo ha sabido. Pero si te obligase a elegir, tú escogerías a Arobynn y eso… yo… no… puedo… soportarlo.

Solo se oían las respiraciones, un latido irregular contra el fragor de la corriente.

–Eres un maldito idiota –masculló ella cogiéndolo por la pechera de la túnica–. Eres un cretino, un asno y un imbécil de campeonato –Candy parecía a punto de pegar a Anthony. Lo cogió por ambos lados de la cara–. Porque te escojo a ti.

Y entonces lo besó.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 10.

Candy jamás había besado a nadie. Y cuando rozó los labios de Anthony y él la cogió por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí, se preguntó por qué demonios había esperado tanto tiempo. La boca del chico era cálida y suave, el cuerpo firme y maravilloso contra el suyo, el pelo sedoso al contacto de sus dedos. A pesar de todo, dejó que él la guiara y se recordó a sí misma que debía respirar cuando él le abrió los labios con su propia boca.

Al notar el roce de la lengua de Anthony contra la suya, la recorrió un escalofrío tan intenso que creyó morir. Candy quería más. Lo quería todo.

No podía abrazarlo lo bastante fuerte, besarlo con la suficiente rapidez. Un gemido subió por su garganta, tan imperioso que lo sintió en el corazón. Más abajo, en realidad.

Candy lo empujó contra la pared y las manos de Anthony le recorrieron la espalda, los costados, las caderas. Ella quería regodearse en la sensación, quería quitarse el traje para poder notar las manos callosas del chico contra la piel desnuda. La intensidad de aquel deseo se apoderó de ella.

Al cuerno las cloacas, Doneval, Philip y Arobynn.

Los labios de Anthony se separaron de su boca para desplazarse al cuello. Rozaron un punto detrás de la oreja y Candy jadeó.

Sí, ahora mismo todo le importaba un bledo.

Había anochecido cuando salieron del alcantarillado, despeinados y con los labios hinchados. Anthony no soltó la mano de Candy en todo el trayecto hasta el castillo y, cuando llegaron, ordenó a los criados que les sirvieran la cena en la habitación de ella. Aunque se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde y hablaron lo mínimo, no se quitaron la ropa. La vida de Candy ya había cambiado bastante por un día, y no estaba preparada para dar otro paso importante más.

Pero lo sucedido en las alcantarillas…

Mucho después de que Anthony se marchara, Candy seguía despierta, con la mirada perdida.

La amaba. Desde hacía años. Y había soportado lo indecible por ella.

Por proteger su vida, aunque Candy no podía entender por qué. Lo había tratado siempre con desprecio y se había burlado de todos sus gestos amables. En cuanto a lo que sentía por él…

No, ella no podía decir que lo amase desde hacía años. De hecho, hasta el viaje a la bahía de la Calavera, le habría encantado asesinarlo.

Pero ahora… No, no podía pensar en eso. Ni tampoco podría pensarlo al día siguiente. Porque ese día se infiltrarían en la casa de Doneval. Era arriesgado, pero la recompensa… No podía rechazar aquel dinero, y menos si a partir de ahora tenía que mantenerse a sí misma. Además, no dejaría que el bastardo de Doneval siguiera adelante con su negocio de tráfico de esclavos ni que chantajeara a aquellos que se oponían a él.

Solo rezaba para que Anthony no resultara herido.

En el silencio del dormitorio, juró ante la luna que si Anthony acababa malherido ninguna fuerza en el mundo le impediría degollar a los responsables.

Al día siguiente, poco después de la hora de la comida, Candy aguardaba en las sombras, junto a la puerta de la cloaca que conducía al sótano. En el túnel, a cierta distancia de allí, Anthony esperaba también, enfundado en su traje negro que lo hacía casi invisible en la oscuridad.

Los habitantes de la casa habrían acabado de comer ya, y Candy pronto tendría la oportunidad de colarse en el interior. Llevaba una hora esperando y cada ruido avivaba el nerviosismo que arrastraba desde el alba. Tendría que ser rápida, silenciosa e implacable. Un solo error, un solo grito –incluso la presencia de un criado inadvertido– y todo se iría al traste.

Antes o después, un sirviente bajaría a tirar la basura. Candy se sacó del traje un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Con cuidado, encendió una cerilla para mirar la esfera. Las dos en punto. Tenía cinco horas para colarse en el despacho de Doneval y esperar a la reunión de las siete y media. Y habría apostado algo a que Doneval no entraría en la salita hasta entonces. Un hombre como aquel querría recibir a su invitado en la puerta, ver su expresión mientras lo conducía por las suntuosas estancias. De repente, oyó que las bisagras de la puerta interior chirriaban, luego pasos y gruñidos. El adiestrado oído de la asesina distinguió la presencia de un solo criado; una mujer. Candy apagó la cerilla de un soplo.

Se pegó a la pared cuando la cerradura de la siguiente puerta chasqueó al abrirse y la pesada hoja rozó el suelo. No oía más pasos aparte de los de la mujer que arrastraba un cubo de basura al rellano. La criada estaba sola. El sótano también estaba vacío.

La mujer, demasiado ocupada vaciando el balde de basura, no pensó en comprobar si había alguien agazapado en las sombras de detrás de la puerta. Ni siquiera titubeó cuando Candy se deslizó por su lado. La asesina ya había atravesado ambas puertas y había llegado al sótano antes de oír siquiera el chapoteo de los desperdicios que caían al agua.

Mientras Candy corría hacia el rincón más oscuro de aquel enorme sótano, apenas iluminado, se fijó en tantos detalles como le fue posible. Había numerosos barriles de vino, así como estantes atestados de comida y objetos de toda Erilea; una escalera que ascendía hacia la casa; ningún otro criado que alcanzase a oír, aparte de los que trajinaban arriba. En la cocina, seguramente.

La puerta exterior se cerró con un golpe y la criada pasó el pestillo, pero Candy ya estaba acuclillada tras un gigantesco tonel de vino. La puerta interior se cerró también. Otro pasador. Candy se ajustó la máscara negra que había llevado con ella y se echó la capucha de la capa por encima de la cabeza. Un sonido de pasos, un ligero resuello, y la sirvienta reapareció en lo alto de las escaleras de la cloaca, sosteniendo el cubo de basura vacío en una mano. Pasó por delante de ella, tarareando para sí mientras remontaba los peldaños que conducían a las cocinas.

La asesina respiró aliviada cuando los pasos de la mujer se perdieron a lo lejos. Entonces sonrió para sí. Si Philip hubiera sido inteligente, le habría cortado el pescuezo a Candy aquella noche en la cloaca.

Puede que cuando lo matase le dijese por dónde había entrado exactamente.

Cuando tuvo la seguridad de que la criada no volvería con un segundo cubo de basura, Candy corrió hacia los peldaños que bajaban a la cloaca. Silenciosa como una liebre del desierto Rojo, abrió la primera puerta, pasó al otro lado y franqueó la segunda. Anthony no entraría hasta instantes antes de la reunión. De ese modo evitaría ser visto mientras preparaba en el sótano el incendio con el que pensaban distraer a los habitantes de la casa. Y si alguien encontraba las puertas abiertas, sin duda culparían a la mujer que había acudido a tirar la basura.

Candy cerró ambas puertas con cuidado pero se aseguró de dejar los pestillos descorridos. Luego volvió a su escondrijo, entre las sombras de la enorme provisión de vino.

Se quedó esperando.

A las siete, abandonó el sótano, antes de que Anthony llegara con las antorchas y el aceite. La tremenda cantidad de alcohol almacenada en el interior haría el resto. Candy solo esperaba que Anthony tuviera tiempo de escapar antes de que el fuego redujera el sótano a cenizas.

Tenía que estar escondida en la casa antes de aquello; y antes de que se produjera el intercambio. En cuanto se declarara el incendio, algunos minutos después de las siete y media, muchos guardias bajarían al sótano y habría menos hombres protegiendo a Doneval y a su compañero.

Los criados estaban cenando, y por las risas que se oían en la cocina del semisótano, ninguno de ellos se hallaba al corriente del acuerdo que estaba a punto de cerrarse en la última planta de la casa. Candy pasó ante la puerta de la cocina. Con el traje, la capa y la máscara, apenas era una sombra contra los muros claros de la pared. Contuvo el aliento mientras remontaba la escalera de servicio.

El traje nuevo le ofrecía un acceso mucho más rápido a las armas, y sacó la larga daga que llevaba oculta en una de las botas. Escudriñó el descansillo del segundo piso.

Todas las puertas de madera estaban cerradas. No había guardias, ni criados, ni ningún habitante de la casa. Apoyó un pie en las tablas del suelo. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido los vigilantes?

Rápida y silenciosa como un gato, llegó a la puerta del despacho de Doneval. No se filtraba luz por la rendija del suelo. Candy no vio sombras de pies ni oyó sonido alguno.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Una dificultad sin importancia. Se enfundó la daga y sacó dos pequeños trozos de metal con los que hurgó en el interior de la cerradura hasta que… _clic_.

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, se quedó mirando la negrura del interior. Encendió una cerilla.

Nadie. Con expresión adusta, Candy se sacó el reloj de bolsillo del traje.

Tenía tiempo de echar un vistazo.

La asesina apagó la cerilla y corrió las cortinas para cerrar el paso a la noche. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal de las ventanas. Avanzó hacia el enorme escritorio de roble que se alzaba en el centro de la habitación y encendió la lámpara de aceite que descansaba sobre el mismo de tal modo que una levísima llama azul la iluminara. Hojeó los papeles del escritorio. Periódicos, correo sin importancia, recetas, los gastos de la casa…

Abrió todos los cajones del escritorio. Más de lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos documentos?

Ahogando una violenta maldición, Candy se llevó un puño a la boca. Luego pasó la mirada por el despacho. Un sillón, un armario, un secreter… Miró en el armario y en el secreter, pero no contenían nada de interés. Solo papeles en blanco y tinta. Aguzó los oídos por si alcanzaba a oír algún ruido de pasos.

Examinó los libros de la estantería, dando toques a los lomos por si estaban huecos, tratando de oír si…

Un tablón crujió a sus pies. Se puso de rodillas al instante y empezó a hurgar la madera oscura y pulida. Fue golpeando el suelo con los nudillos hasta que algo sonó a hueco.

Cuidadosamente, con el corazón en un puño, hundió la daga entre dos tablones del suelo e hizo palanca hacia arriba. Ahí estaban los papeles.

Candy los sacó, devolvió el tablón a su lugar y regresó al escritorio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Extendió los papeles ante sí. Solo pretendía echar un vistazo, para asegurarse de que eran los documentos correctos.

Las manos le temblaban mientras hojeaba los papeles, uno tras otro. Mapas con círculos rojos aquí y allá, planos con números y nombres. Lista tras lista de personas y ubicaciones. Ciudades, pueblos, bosques, montañas, todos pertenecientes a Melisande.

No solo era una lista de personas que se oponían a la esclavitud; eran las ubicaciones de los refugios y las rutas que se empleaban para liberar a los esclavos. Había información suficiente para que se ejecutara a los implicados o se los condenara a la esclavitud.

Y Doneval, aquel bastardo retorcido, pensaba utilizar la información para obligar a aquellas personas a apoyar el tráfico de esclavos, bajo la amenaza de ser delatadas al rey.

Candy aferró los documentos. Nunca permitiría que Doneval se saliera con la suya.

Jamás.

Dio un paso hacia el escondrijo del suelo. Entonces oyó las voces.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 11.

Apagó la lámpara y volvió a abrir las cortinas en un suspiro. Maldiciendo en silencio, se guardó los documentos en el traje y se escondió en el armario. Dentro de un momento, Doneval y su socio descubrirían que los documentos habían desaparecido. Ahora bien, Candy ya tenía cuanto necesitaba.

Bastaba con que los dos hombres se quedaran allí, lejos de los guardias, el tiempo suficiente para que los liquidara a los dos. El incendio se declararía en el sótano en cualquier momento. Con suerte, distraería a los guardias y, con más suerte aún, comenzaría antes de que Doneval se hubiera dado cuenta de que los documentos habían desaparecido. Dejó una rendija en la puerta para poder ver.

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

–¿Coñac? –decía Doneval al hombre encapuchado que había entrado con él.

–No –rehusó el hombre a la vez que se retiraba la capucha.

Era un tipo de estatura media y aspecto vulgar, salvo por la tez bronceada y los pómulos marcados.

¿Quién sería?

–Estaréis deseando acabar con esto –se rio Doneval por lo bajo, aunque su voz delataba cierto nerviosismo.

–Ya lo creo que sí –contestó el otro con frialdad. Miró a su alrededor, y Candy no se atrevió a moverse–. Antes de media hora ya me estarán buscando.

–En diez minutos habremos terminado. De todos modos, esta noche tengo una cita para ir al teatro. He quedado con una jovencita por la que siento un gran interés –explicó Doneval en tono confidencial–. Doy por supuesto que vuestros asociados actuarán con rapidez y me darán una respuesta al alba, ¿no es así?

–En efecto. Pero enseñadme antes vuestros documentos. Necesito ver lo que me ofreces.

–Claro, claro –asintió Doneval al mismo tiempo que daba un trago a la copa de coñac que se había servido. Candy tenía las manos pegajosas y le sudaba la cara debajo de la máscara–. ¿Vives aquí o has venido de visita? –al ver que el hombre no respondía, Doneval prosiguió con una sonrisa–. Sea como sea, espero que hayáis pasado por el establecimiento de Madame Clarisse. Jamás en toda mi vida había visto unas muchachas tan exquisitas.

El hombre miró a Doneval con desagrado evidente. De no haber ido allí a matarlo, a Candy le habría caído bien el desconocido.

–No estamos para chácharas, ¿eh? –bromeó Doneval, que dejó el coñac sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el tablón del suelo donde había ocultado los documentos.

A juzgar por el ligero temblor de las manos de Doneval, todo aquel parloteo se debía al nerviosismo.

¿Cómo era posible que una información tan delicada e importante hubiera ido a parar a manos de semejante patán?

Doneval se arrodilló delante del tablón suelto y lo levantó. Lanzó una maldición.

Candy sacó la espada de la funda oculta del traje y se preparó.

Sin darles tiempo a volverse a mirar siquiera, Candy salió del armario. Doneval murió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La sangre manó a chorros del espinazo del hombre cuando la asesina le hincó la espada en la nuca. El otro gritó y Candy hizo una pirueta hacia él esgrimiendo la espada que chorreaba sangre.

Una explosión sacudió la casa, tan fuerte que Candy perdió el equilibrio.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Anthony allá abajo?

Fue cuanto el otro necesitó para largarse de allí. Se movía a una velocidad sorprendente, como si llevara toda la vida corriendo de acá para allá.

Candy alcanzó el quicio de la puerta al instante. El humo ya ascendía por las escaleras. Torció a la izquierda en pos del desconocido, pero solo consiguió toparse con Philip, el guardaespaldas.

La asesina se echó hacia atrás cuando él blandió la espada contra su rostro. Detrás de él, el otro seguía corriendo. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo.

–¿Qué has hecho? –escupió Philip al ver la sangre que ensuciaba el arma de Candy. A Philip no le hacía falta ver la cara que se ocultaba tras la máscara para reconocerla; debía de ser tan bueno identificando a la gente como ella, o tal vez reconoció el traje.

Candy desplegó la segunda espada también.

–Apártate de mi camino –bajo la máscara, las palabras de la asesina sonaban graves y apagadas; la voz de un demonio más que la de una joven. Candy blandió ante sí las espadas, que cortaron el aire con un zumbido mortal.

–Te voy a descuartizar –gruñó Philip.

–Tú inténtalo.

El guardaespaldas hizo una mueca de rabia y se abalanzó contra ella.

Candy paró el primer golpe con la hoja izquierda. A pesar del dolor que le provocó el impacto, empujó la espada derecha directamente hacia el vientre de Philip, que la esquivó justo a tiempo. Él volvió a atacar, una hábil estocada entre las costillas, pero la asesina lo bloqueó.

El guardaespaldas hizo presión contra las hojas cruzadas de Candy. Vista de cerca, el arma de Philip delataba una forja exquisita.

–Tenía pensado matarte lentamente –susurró ella–, pero me parece que no podrá ser. Sin duda será una muerte mucho más limpia que la que tú me tenías reservada.

Philip la empujó con un rugido.

–¡No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

Candy volvió a blandir ambas espadas ante ella.

–Sé muy bien lo que he hecho. Y sé perfectamente lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Philip la embistió de nuevo, pero el pasillo era muy estrecho y el ataque demasiado descontrolado.

Philip bajó la guardia y su sangre empapó al instante la mano enguantada de Candy.

La hoja rechinó contra el hueso cuando la asesina volvió a sacar la espada.

Philip abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás cogiéndose la estrecha herida que se abría paso entre las costillas hasta el corazón.

–Necia –susurró él mientras caía al suelo–. ¿Te ha contratado Leighfer?

Sin responder, Candy lo vio resollar. La sangre ya borboteaba en los labios del hombre.

–Doneval… –jadeó Philip– amaba a su país… –intentó coger aire mientras la miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza–. Tú no sabes nada.

Tras hacer aquella última declaración, el hombre murió.

–Es posible –dijo Candy mirando el cuerpo caído–. Pero sí lo suficiente.

Todo había sucedido en menos de dos minutos. Candy derribó a dos guardias al catapultarse escaleras abajo para alcanzar la puerta principal de la casa en llamas y desarmó a otros tres mientras saltaba la verja de hierro para internarse en las calles de la capital.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido el desconocido?

No había ningún callejón en el tramo que separaba la casa del río, de modo que no había doblado a la izquierda. Eso significaba que o bien había tomado el pasaje de enfrente o bien había girado a la derecha.

Sin embargo, por la derecha se accedía a la avenida principal de la ciudad, donde vivían los ricos y poderosos. Candy se internó en el callejón que quedaba justo delante.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, casi sin aliento, Candy volvió a guardar las espadas en las vainas del traje.

Nadie se fijó en ella. La gente se apresuraba hacia las llamas que lamían el cielo en casa de Doneval.

¿Qué le había pasado a Anthony?

Justo entonces divisó al hombre, que avanzaba a toda velocidad por el callejón que conducía al Avery. Estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista porque dobló una esquina y despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había mencionado a unos compañeros. ¿Estaría corriendo hacia ellos? ¿Sería tan tonto?

Candy pisoteó varios charcos, saltó por encima de un montón de basura y se cogió a la pared de una casa para darse impulso al doblar una esquina. Directamente a un callejón sin salida.

El desconocido intentaba escalar la alta pared de ladrillos que le cerraba el paso al fondo. Los edificios que los rodeaban no tenían puertas y tampoco ninguna ventana lo bastante baja como para alcanzarla.

Candy desplegó sus dos espadas y redujo la marcha a un paso sigiloso.

El hombre dio un último salto hacia lo alto del muro pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Se estrelló con fuerza contra los adoquines. Despatarrado en el suelo, se giró hacia ella. Con los ojos brillantes, se sacó un montón de papeles de la raída chaqueta. ¿Qué clase de documentos le llevaba a Doneval? ¿Un contrato?

–Vete al infierno –le escupió el desconocido a la vez que prendía una cerilla. Los papeles ardieron al instante y el hombre los tiró al suelo. Con un movimiento tan rápido que Candy apenas alcanzó a verlo, se sacó un frasco del bolsillo y bebió el contenido.

La asesina corrió hacia él pero era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando lo cogió por los hombros, estaba muerto. Aun con los ojos cerrados, su rostro reflejaba una rabia infinita. Se había marchado. Para siempre. Pero solo porque… ¿se habían torcido sus planes?

Candy dejó el cuerpo en el suelo y se puso en pie con agilidad. Pisoteó los papeles y apagó las llamas en cuestión de segundos. Casi todos habían ardido pero pudo recuperar algunos trozos.

A la luz de la luna, se arrodilló en los adoquines mojados y cogió los restos de aquellos documentos por los que el hombre se había sacrificado sin dudarlo un instante.

Aquello era algo más que un contrato comercial. Al igual que los papeles que Candy llevaba en el bolsillo, los del hombre contenían nombres, números y ubicaciones de casas francas, en este caso de Adarlan, aunque alcanzaban hasta la frontera septentrional con Terrasen.

Candy giró la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué quitarse la vida para guardar el secreto cuando planeaba compartir la información con Doneval y utilizarla en provecho propio? De repente se sintió desfallecer. «Tú no sabes nada», le había dicho Philip.

Por alguna razón, Candy tuvo la sensación de que el guardaespaldas había dicho la verdad. ¿Qué se había callado Arobynn? Las palabras de Philip resonaban en sus oídos una y otra vez. La historia no encajaba. Algo iba mal; le faltaban datos.

Nadie le había dicho que los documentos contenían tanta información, que inculpaban hasta tal punto a los implicados. Le temblaban las manos. Candy tuvo que sentarse para no caer de bruces en aquel suelo mugriento. ¿Por qué aquel hombre había preferido sacrificarse a revelar la información? Tanto si procedía de la nobleza como de la necedad, aquel gesto tenía un valor. Le alisó el abrigo.

Luego cogió los documentos chamuscados, encendió una cerilla y los dejó arder hasta que quedaron reducidos a cenizas. Era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Candy encontró a Anthony desplomado contra la pared de otro callejón. Corrió hacia el lugar donde su amigo estaba arrodillado con una mano en el pecho, jadeando.

–¿Estás herido? –le preguntó Candy oteando al mismo tiempo el callejón por si había guardias a la vista.

A espaldas de ambos, un resplandor anaranjado teñía el cielo. Candy esperaba que los criados hubieran podido abandonar la casa de Doneval a tiempo.

–Estoy bien –resolló Anthony. A la luz de la luna, Candy vio el desgarrón del traje–. Los guardias me han descubierto en el sótano y me han disparado –se cogió el pecho–. Una flecha me ha acertado en mitad del corazón. Creía que iba a morir, pero la flecha ha rebotado. Ni siquiera me ha rozado la piel.

Abrió la tela por la zona desgarrada para mostrar un brillo iridiscente en el interior.

–Seda de araña –murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se quitó la máscara.

–No me extraña que este maldito traje fuera tan caro –manifestó Anthony con una risa entrecortada.

Candy no vio la necesidad de decirle la verdad. Anthony escudriñó el rostro de la asesina–. ¿Está hecho, pues?

Ella se inclinó a besarlo, un rápido roce de labios.

–Está hecho –contestó contra su boca.

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL SUBMUNDO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 12.

Los nubarrones se habían aclarado y el sol brillaba alto cuando Candy irrumpió en el despacho de Arobynn y se detuvo ante el escritorio. Wesley, el criado de Arobynn, ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Se limitó a cerrar las puertas del despacho antes de volver a apostarse en el exterior.

–El socio de Doneval quemó los documentos antes de que pudiera verlos –le dijo a Arobynn a modo de saludo– y luego se envenenó.

Candy había deslizado los documentos de Doneval por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de Arobynn la noche anterior, pero había preferido aguardar al día siguiente para explicárselo todo.

Arobynn alzó la vista del libro de contabilidad y la miró impertérrito.

–¿Eso fue antes o después de que quemaras la casa de Doneval?

Candy se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y eso qué importa?

El rey de los asesinos miró por la ventana el cielo despejado que se extendía al otro lado.

–Le he enviado los documentos a Leighfer esta mañana. ¿Los has hojeado antes de meterlos por debajo de mi puerta?

La asesina bufó.

–Claro que sí. Después de matar a Doneval y de salir de la casa a duras penas, me senté a tomar un té y les eché un vistazo.

Arobynn no sonrió.

–Es el trabajo más chapucero que has hecho en tu vida.

–Como mínimo, la gente creerá que Doneval murió en el incendio.

Él plantó las manos en el escritorio.

–Sin un cadáver que se pueda identificar, ¿cómo vamos a demostrar que está muerto?

Candy no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera retrocedió.

–Está muerto.

Los ojos color plata de Arobynn se endurecieron.

–No vas a cobrar este trabajo. Sé de cierto que Leighfer no te pagará. Ella pidió todos los documentos y un cuerpo. Y tú solo me has dado una de esas dos cosas.

Indignada, la asesina inspiró por la nariz.

–Pues qué bien. Los aliados de Bardingale están a salvo en cualquier caso. Y el trato no se va a cerrar.

No podía mencionar que ni siquiera había visto un contrato comercial entre los documentos, no sin confesar que los había leído.

Arobynn rio por lo bajo.

–Aún no has atado cabos, ¿verdad?

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre se arrellanó en la silla.

–Sinceramente, me esperaba algo mejor de ti. Tantos años de entrenamiento y ni siquiera eres capaz de ver lo que tienes delante de las narices.

–Estoy esperando –gruñó ella.

–No había ningún acuerdo comercial –declaró Arobynn con una expresión triunfante en sus ojos plateados–. Como mínimo, no entre Doneval y su contacto en Rifthold. Las verdaderas negociaciones en relación al tráfico de esclavos han tenido lugar en el castillo de cristal, entre el rey… y Leighfer. Era fundamental convencerlo de que accediera a construir la carretera.

Candy permaneció impasible, decidida a no rechistar. El hombre que se había envenenado… no pretendía intercambiar ningún documento que inculpara a los que se oponían al comercio de esclavos.

Doneval y él trabajaban para…

«Doneval ama a su país», había dicho Philip.

Doneval había organizado una red de casas francas y había creado una alianza entre personas de todo el imperio que deploraban la esclavitud. Por detestables que fueran sus costumbres, Doneval trabajaba para ayudar a los esclavos.

Y Candy lo había matado.

Lo que era peor, había entregado los documentos a Bardingale, que no tenía la menor intención de abolir la esclavitud. No, quería sacarle provecho y construir una carretera que le facilitara el tráfico.

Arobynn y ella habían urdido una mentira perfecta para conseguir la cooperación de Candy.

Arobynn seguía sonriendo.

–Leighfer ya se ha ocupado de poner a salvo los documentos. Por si eso tranquiliza tu conciencia, ha dicho que no se los entregará al rey; aún no. Primero hablará con las personas que aparecen en la lista e intentará convencerlas de que apoyen sus propósitos. Pero si no lo hacen, quizás los papeles acaben en el castillo de cristal.

Candy se esforzaba por no temblar.

–¿Todo esto es un castigo por lo que pasó en la bahía de la Calavera?

Arobynn se la quedó mirando.

–Si bien me arrepiento de haberte golpeado, Candy, arruinaste un trato que nos habría reportado extraordinarios beneficios –había dicho «nos», como si ella formase parte de aquel horror–. Tal vez hayas comprado tu libertad, pero no deberías olvidar quién soy. Ni de lo que soy capaz.

–Jamás, por mucho tiempo que viva –declaró Candy– te perdonaré esto.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.

–Ayer –dijo–, vendí mi yegua Asterión, Kasida, a Leighfer Bardingale.

Había pasado por la propiedad de Leighfer el día anterior, antes de infiltrarse en la casa de Doneval. La mujer se había mostrado encantada de poder comprar el caballo Asterión. En ningún momento había mencionado la inminente muerte de su antiguo marido. Y por la noche, después de matar a Doneval, Candy se había quedado un rato mirando la firma de la escritura de cesión de propiedad, pensando como una boba que Kasida iba a estar en buenas manos.

–¿Y? –preguntó Arobynn–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa la suerte que corra tu caballo?

Candy lo miró largo y tendido. Siempre aquellos absurdos juegos de poder, tanto dolor y tanta mentira.

–El dinero ya ha sido transferido a vuestra cuenta.

Arobynn guardó silencio.

–A partir de este momento, la deuda que Anthony tenía contigo queda saldada –declaró, dejando que un asomo de triunfo brillase a través de la vergüenza y el pesar que la abrumaban–. Desde hoy y para siempre, Anthony es un hombre libre.

Arobynn la contempló a su vez y luego, acto seguido, se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que es una buena noticia –Candy vio venir el golpe final. Supo que debía salir corriendo pero se quedó allí como una idiota y lo oyó decir–: Porque ayer por la noche gasté todo el dinero que me diste en la subasta de Lysandra. Mi caja fuerte anda algo escasa de fondos.

Candy tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras.

El dinero que tanto le había costado conseguir…

Había servido para comprar la virginidad de Lysandra.

–Me voy –susurró Candy. Arobynn se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa apenas insinuada en aquella boca retorcida y cruel–. He comprado una vivienda y me mudo allí. Hoy mismo.

La sonrisa del rey de los asesinos se ensanchó.

–Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, Candy.

Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para que no le temblase.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Arobynn volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–¿Y por qué no iba a disfrutar de Lysandra después de todo lo que he invertido en su carrera? Además, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que haga con mi dinero? Por lo que he oído, estás con Anthony. Ambos me han comprado la libertad.

Como era de esperar, ya conocía su relación con Anthony. Y por supuesto, intentaba endosarle el muerto, echarle la culpa de todo. ¿Por qué la había inundado a regalos para humillarla después? ¿Por qué la había engañado para que matara a Doneval para luego torturarla con la verdad? ¿Por qué le había salvado la vida hacía nueve años para acabar tratándola como un trapo?

Se había gastado el dinero de Candy en una persona que ella odiaba. Y Arobynn lo sabía. Para denigrarla. Unos meses atrás la estrategia habría funcionado. Semejante traición la habría destrozado.

Aún le dolía, pero ahora, después de haber matado a Doneval, a Philip y a algunos más sin ningún motivo, después de haber contribuido a que Bardingale se hiciera con los documentos y sabiendo que Sam la apoyaba incondicionalmente… el patético y malvado tiro de gracia de Arobynn no había dado en el blanco.

–No vengas a buscarme en una buena temporada –le advirtió Candy–. Porque si te veo demasiado pronto, te mataré, Arobynn.

Él sacudió la mano con desdén.

–Estoy deseando enfrentarme a ti.

Candy se marchó. Al cruzar las puertas del despacho, tropezó con tres hombres altos que se disponían a entrar. Miraron el rostro de la asesina y murmuraron disculpas a toda prisa. Ella los ignoró, y también hizo caso omiso de la expresión sombría de Wesley cuando pasó junto a él. Que Arobynn se apañara con sus asuntos. Ella tenía toda una vida por delante.

Los tacones de sus botas repicaron contra el suelo de mármol del gran vestíbulo. Al otro lado, alguien aguardaba bostezando y Candy encontró a Lysandra apoyada contra la barandilla de la escalera.

Llevaba un camisón de seda blanca que apenas tapaba sus partes más íntimas.

–Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero he batido todos los récords –ronroneó Lysandra exhibiendo sus formas exquisitas–. Gracias. Y quédate tranquila, que tu oro ha sido muy bien empleado.

Candy se quedó helada y se dio la vuelta despacio. Lysandra sonrió con suficiencia.

Rápida como el rayo, la asesina lanzó una daga.

La hoja se clavó en la barandilla de madera, a un pelo de distancia de la cabeza de Lysandra.

La cortesana se puso a gritar, pero Candy salió por la puerta principal, cruzó los jardines del castillo y siguió andando hasta que la ciudad la engulló.

Candy se sentó al borde del tejado y contempló la capital. La caravana de Melisande ya se había marchado, llevándose con ella las últimas nubes. Algunos iban de luto por la muerte de Doneval. Leighfer

Bardingale montaba a lomos de Kasida, que hacía cabriolas por la gran avenida. A diferencia de tantos otros, no vestía de negro sino de amarillo azafrán. Y sonreía radiante, sobre todo porque el rey de Adarlan había accedido a proporcionarle los fondos y los recursos necesarios para construir la carretera.

Candy acarició la idea de partir tras ella; para recobrar los documentos y vengarse de Bardingale. Y, de paso, recuperar a Kasida.

No lo hizo. La habían engañado y había perdido de mala manera. No quería implicarse en aquel complot. No si Arobynn le había dejado muy claro que no podía ganar.

Para no hundirse, Candy había pasado el día supervisando a los criados que habían ido a buscar sus cosas al castillo para llevarlas al piso; la ropa, los libros, las joyas, todo aquello que ya eran suyos y de nadie más. La luz de la tarde mudó en un oro intenso que hizo brillar los tejados verdes de la ciudad.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí arriba –dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba por el terrado hasta la barandilla de piedra en la que Candy se había sentado. Observó la ciudad.

–Menudas vistas. No me extraña que quisieras mudarte.

Candy insinuó una sonrisa mientras se volvía a mirarlo por encima del hombro. Anthony se colocó tras ella e hizo ademán de acariciarle el pelo. Candy se rindió al contacto.

–Me he enterado de lo que ha hecho… de lo de Doneval y Lysandra –murmuró Anthony–. Jamás imaginé que Arobynn caería tan bajo ni que usaría tu dinero para algo así. Lo siento.

–Era justo lo que necesitaba –la asesina volvió a mirar la ciudad–. Justo lo que necesitaba para reunir el valor que precisaba para marcharme.

Anthony expresó su aprobación con un asentimiento.

–Yo he… dejado mis pertenencias en la sala. ¿Te parece bien?

Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo.

–Ya les buscaremos un sitio más tarde.

Él guardó silencio.

–Así que somos libres –manifestó al fin.

Candy se giró para verlo bien. Los ojos azules de Anthony brillaban intensos.

–También me he enterado de que has pagado mi deuda –siguió hablando él, con voz ahogada–. Vendiste… vendiste tu caballo Asterión para hacerlo.

–No tenía elección –Candy saltó al suelo y se quedó de pie–. No podía marcharme y dejarte encadenado a él.

–Candy –Anthony dijo su nombre como una caricia mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella–. ¿Cómo podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí?

Ella cerró los ojos.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

Él la rozó con los labios.

–Te quiero –susurró contra la boca de Candy–. Y de hoy en adelante, no quiero separarme de ti. Allá donde vayas, iré yo. Aunque tenga que ir al mismo infierno, allá donde tú estés, quiero estar yo. Por siempre.

Candy le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó con intensidad a modo de silenciosa respuesta.

Más allá, el sol se ocultó detrás de la capital y el mundo se tiñó de luces y sombras color escarlata.

_#01 – La Asesina y el Señor de los Piratas._

_#02 – La Asesina en el Desierto._

_#03 – La Asesina en el Submundo._

_**#04 – La Asesina en el Imperio.**_


End file.
